


Bodyguard

by originalhybridlover



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Arrow - Freeform, F/M, Language, Protective Oliver, felicity runs an abused women shelter, mentions of abuse, olicity au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 12:06:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9656798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/originalhybridlover/pseuds/originalhybridlover
Summary: Felicity needs a new bodyguard and Diggle referred her to an old friend, Oliver Queen. Unknowingly she meets the man she would one day marry.[ON-HIATUS]





	1. Chapter 1

Felicity paced the length of her office, a hand running agitatedly over her hair that was pulled back into a ponytail, her other hand held her phone to her ear. “No, I understand. I just wish I had more notice.”

John Diggle who stood at the open doorway, arm crossed watched her agitated movements and listened to her side of the conversation and though he was only hearing her side of the conversation he was pretty sure she was talking to Victor and he was explaining that he was being shipped out in just two days.

John could see where her agitation came from, watching the tense set of her shoulders. She would have to find another man to take up Victor’s position. Which wouldn’t seem that big of deal accept for the fact that the spot she needed filled was kind of secretive since not many knew of the secret woman’s shelter that Felicity ran. It made looking for someone to fill Victor’s spot rather difficult to say the least.

Though he did know a guy who was more than capable of replacing Victor. Oliver Queen. He had served with Oliver for a few years before he joined private security up until the point when he met Felicity. While he was state side Oliver had continued with several more tours. But Oliver had gotten state side 6 months ago and they got together for drinks every few weeks. He knew Oliver was working private security like he used to but he could see his friend hated it.

He knew Oliver was struggling and maybe doing something more than private security, something truly important would do his friend some good. He contemplated bringing him up as a suggestion to Felicity as she finished up her call.

“No, thank you, Victor. It was a honor to have you for the time that we did. Stay safe.” Felicity bid Victor goodbye ending the call, she rounded her desk setting the phone receiver back in its cradle before sinking into her desk chair, hufffing out a breath, and rubbing at the creased that formed between her brows when she was stressed.

“I know a guy that could fill in for Victor.”

Felicity dropped her hand from her forehead. “I can’t just hire anyone, Dig. You know that.”

“I do. And I wouldn’t suggest just anyone. I know how important it is what we do here.”

Felicity reached for her red pen and twirled it between her fingers in a thinking gesture. It wasn’t often Diggle vouch for people. He was a hard man to impress. So when he did Felicity tended to take it to heart. There wasn’t a person on earth who she trusted more with her life than John Diggle and with good reason. When they first met he had saved her life, she had been living on the run from her psycho ex-boyfriend Cooper Seldon, if it hadn’t been for him, she’d probably be dead. It was a chance meeting, wrong place, wrong time kind of deal or right place, right time, depending on how you looked at it. “Is he a good man?”

“One of the best men I’ve ever had the honor to call my brother. We served a couple tours together.” Diggle assured her. “I would take a bullet for him.”

“High praise.” Felicity mused, leaning back in her chair.

“Well earned.” Digg said. “Trust me, he’s worth at least considering. Just give him a chance, meet with him and if you’re still not convinced no harm done. I’ll put my feelers out for someone else.” 

Felicity tilted her head in his direction. “I always trust you Digg. Set a meeting up and we’ll go from there. If I think he’s a good fit. I’ll hire him. Until then I might need you and Roy to take extra shifts.”

“I’m fine with the extra shifts and I’ll give him a call now.” He stepped out of her office closing the door behind him.

Felicity let out a sigh. Her life was completely from what she thought it would be. She thought she’d be working at a huge tech company or maybe start up one of her own. Instead she ran a secret woman’s shelter out of an conveince store. The owner of the store was more than willing to help out and Felicity had a working arrnagement with her and paid good money for the hidden shelter and its discreetness. She got the money from free lance computer software jobs.

Felicity spent most her time trying to protect and fight for these women who were in horrible situations to fight for themselves.

But sometimes it was dangerous, the women that they housed were in the worst situations and the ones they were running from were usually psychotic and took things too far which was why Felicity had took to hiring men to protect the shelter and the women children that took refuge here.

Diggle was in charge of everything security wise after she hired them. She kept a total of six bodyguards and they worked in separate shifts. There was Sara Lance, Nysaa Al Ghul, Roy Harper, Slade Wilson. Victor had been one of them but not any longer and of course John. She trusted every single one of them.

She didn’t know Diggle’s old army buddy but she trusted Digg’s judgment. If he said the guy was worth giving him a shot than she was willing to at least interview him.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

A week later Felicity had plans to interview Oliver. Shortly after Digg had talked to Oliver and he had showed an interest in the job, Felicity received a call from Oliver Queen they spoke briefly over the phone and set up an appointment but as soon as Felicity was off the phone with him, she immediately began looking into Oliver Queen. She did a full background check on him. He had graduated from high school but drifted through several colleges never truly able to make one stick and seemed to have trouble finding a place he truly fit until he joined the army after dropping out of his fourth college. Where he seemed to falter in school acedemics he excelled at everything in the army and was one of the youngest most decorated soldiers.

Felicity had went as far as to hack into the government database and take a look at his missions, the lives he took and the lives he saved. He took a huge risk and he often threw himself into the line of fire but it usually always paid off even if he had been in the army hospital more than a few times. She had tooken a look at his medical records and 65 percent of his body was covered in scar tissue and he had more than a few broken bones and fractures over his time of service that never healed properly.

Felicity admitted that on paper he seemed to be exactly what she was looking for out of someone to fill in Victor’s place but what was on paper didn’t always turned out to be what she thought. She wanted to meet with him and get a feel of him herself to determined whether or not if she would hire him. Dig’s recommendation may have gotten him through the door but it didn’t get him the job.

There was a knock at her office door and she called out for them to come in, Dig appeared in the doorway. “Mr. Queen is here for his interview, Felicity.” He stepped further into the room and when he did Felicity caught sight of the man in the doorway.

She had seen pictures of him in her background check but the photos that she had seen hadn’t done him any justice. He was a gorgeous man and he had a large build not nearly as large as Dig’s but still he swamped her and was twice the size Victor had been.

Felicity stood from her desk and motioned for him to come in as she rounded her desk coming to stand in front of it as he walked further into the room.

“Ms. Smoak?” Oliver moved forwarded extending his hand. “I’m Oliver Queen.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Mr. Queen.” Felicity shook his hand, noting how it covered hers completely and how warm his skin was.

“No, Mr. Queen is my father. You can just call me, Oliver.” Oliver smiled, releasing her hand.

Felicity allowed her hand to return to her side as she leaned against her desk. “Yes but he’s not here and neither does he have the qualifications for this interview. Not that your father isn’t good enough. Or you for that matter. I mean not that your not good enough clearly you are if your four army tours is anything to consider. I mean sure your more than qualified to meet my needs.” Oh God, why couldn’t she just stopped why she was ahead. Damn her mouth always getting away from her. She really needed a filter. “Not my needs as in my physical needs.” she was quick to correct. “I meant the needs for the interview.” she pursed her lips and counted down backwards. “3..2..1.” She blew out a breath. “Why don’t we get started.“ she motioned with her hand to the chair opposite her desk.

Oliver was quiet a moment and she waited to see if he would mention her babble, she noted the small upward turn of his mouth and she could see amusement in his eyes, she didn’t know if he was laughing at her silently or if he just found her babbling amusing. Finally he said. “Of course, Ms. Smoak.”

Felicity nodded, rounding her desk once again and taking her chair, noting how Oliver waited till she was seated before sitting in the chair across from her as Dig took station at the door.

“John tells me that you served two tours together and that you’re more than qualified to take up this job and I’ve taken a look at your public record and I would have to agree but if I’m going to trust you to do this job, I need to know what kind of man you are.”

“If you seen my record I think it more than speaks for what kind of man I am.” said Oliver with a raised brow.

“It speaks of your accomplishments as a soldier but I’m not asking about the soldier. I’m asking about the man.”

“What’s the difference. I’m the same person.”

“The difference is a man and a soldier think differently. Sometimes that’s a bad thing but sometimes its a good thing. I just woud like to know which one it is with you.” she locked eyes with him. “So tell me Mr. Queen why did you join the army.”

“I was lost. I didn’t want to live up to the expectations around me so I did the exact opposite of what they thought me capable of.”

Felicity hummed. “And how did that work out for you?”

“Better than I thought it would.” Oliver found himself admiting. “I always sort of drifted since highschool but when I joined I found a purpose something worth fighting for.”

“So you would say you found something to believe in. Something bigger than yourself.”

“Yeah, I did.” Oliver didn’t know why he was being so forthcoming. There was just something about Felicity, the way she seemed to look through him with her saphire gaze, seeing down to everything that made him who he was at his score.

“And just what do you believe in?” Felicity questioned, she liked what she was hearing so far but she didn’t want to be hasty in her decision.

“I believe in justice. I believe in doing the right thing. I believe in fighting for those who can’t fight for themselves.” Oliver spoke strongly. Fighting for others. Protecting innocents had become such a huge part of him it was pratically ingrained in his DNA at this point.

Felicity heard every word he spoke and she believed herself to be a good judge of character with an excellent bullshit meter and right now everything in her was telling her if she hired Oliver she wouldn’t regret it. She could hear the conviction in his voice that he believed every word he said. She stared at him and what she saw was a good man.

Felicity hummed. “How much did Digg tell you about the job?”

“Not much.” Diggle had only told him he worked in security but never went into details. “But if it’s a cause Dig is willing to fight than I know it’s one worth fighting for.”

Felicity looked over to Digg, sharing a wordless conversation and after a moment she nodded at him, her sign of approval with his recommendation and his loyalty to what they were doing here. She turned back to Oliver. “Once I tell you what exactly you’re interviewing for and you for some reason decide this job isn’t for you all I ask is that you never speak of it to anyone it’s imperative that it remains secret for everyone involved.”

Oliver felt the weight of her words and the way she was looking to him with trust settled in his bones and he knew instinctively that he would never betray her trust. “You can trust me.”

Felicity felt like she could somehow she knew instinctively that Oliver was someone she could trust. “I run, I mean, John and I run a secret woman’s shelter. It’s annoymous because the women who come here are in far worst situations than others and their desperate. We’ve had more than a few crazy ex’s literally try to kill their way to these women. And I take their safety and the safety of their children very seriously.”

Oliver had heard of a few secret women’s shelters, where everything was mostly annyomous. it was these shelters that were mostly targeted by spycho boyfriends, husbands and stalkers. He hadn’t known there was one in Starling or one on just the edge of the Glades for the matter. He never would have guessed but fighting for a cause to protect women and children from abusive bastards was a whole more appealing than protecting rich spoiled silver spoon brats like himself once upon a time.

“I can promise you this job is something I would take very seriously. I would do everything I can to make sure nothing will hapen to the women and children seeking a safe place.” Oliver vowed.

Felicity felt every word he spoke like an sworn oath of protection. She stood up. “Then welcome, Mr. Queen-I mean, Oliver.” She quickly amended. “We’re glad to have you.” Oliver followed suit, standing from his seat. “How soon can you start.”

“As soon as you want me to.” Oliver answered easily.

“How about tomorrow.” Felicity moved around her desk, coming to stand in front of him. “We can go for a tour of the place and you can meet some of the others who you’ll be working with and Digg can discuss everything with you that you need to know.” While Felicity hired the manpower here, she mostly connected with the women and gave them a safe place to live, a place where they didn’t have to worry about looking over their shoulder every two minutes but it was Digg who handled the security who made the shelter as safe as it possibly could be so she tended to leave all the security measures and details to him.  
Oliver nodded with a firm nod. “Sounds good.”

Felicity nodded. “Then follow me.”

Oliver followed behind her out of her office with Digg following into step behind her.

He listened as she rattled off things he needed to know as she led him through the shelter, giving him a tour introducing him to some of the other hired guards.

All of who seemed to highly respect Felicity and why wouldn’t they. It didn’t take more than two minutes to take notice of the way she carried herself. For someone so small she commanded a room with just one pointed look, a raised brow, a tilt of her head.

And there was just something about her that made you want to fight for her cause, her beliefs. That made you want to offer up your absolute loyalty without question. There was just something about Felicity Smoak that drew you in like a moth to a flame.

And years from now he would thank Diggle on his wedding day to the strongest woman he knew for introducing him to the most, beautiful, kind and selfless woman he had ever had the pleasure of knowing and falling irreversibly in love with who would one day become his wife.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver learns Felicity story and is in awe of her strength and her conviction to help others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not entirely sure where this is going but I have an idea. I just need to take the time to write it.
> 
> I apologize for any mistakes, spelling or grammar wise. I hope you enjoy.:)

It had been almost a month since Oliver had started working at the shelter alongside Diggle.

Seeing these women who were looking for a safe place, so terrified of going home, of their husbands or boyfriends, it was difficult for someone like him. He couldn't stand for violence against women and children. 

But it was also humbling to see how Felicity Smoak went to bat for them without a moments hesitation and holding nothing back.

At first glance you wouldn't picture her being someone to square off against anyone let alone run a shelter for abused women but appearances could be deceiving. 

Felicity, she was small and her bright personality made her seem almost unassuming but Oliver had come to know her a little better in his short time working for her. She was strong willed, beautiful, unbelievably smart, selfless, kind to a fault, she had a fortitude about her that you didn't see in many people. She possessed a spine of steel. She had a strength about her that if you weren't looking you would miss.

Once you got to know her even just a little bit it wasn't hard to see how she could inspire such loyalty from the people she chose to surround herself with. 

He glanced at his watch, Roy and Sara would be showing up to switch shifts with him and Diggle. 

"About time for you to get home to the wife, isn't it?" Roy smirked at Diggle as he came through the door. 

"Ha, ha, Harper." Said Diggle. "Don’t go scaring anyone off with that mug of yours." He returned jokingly. 

He brushed past him, looking at Sara in mock sympathy. "How you put up with him is beyond me."

"I have the patience of a saint." Sara returned jokingly. "Have a good night, Digg. Tell Lyla I said, Hi." 

"Will do." Digg pushed his way into Felicity's office. "Hey, Roy and Sara just showed up for their shift. I was about to head out. I can walk you to your car if you're planning on calling it a night."

"No, that's alright. I still got a few things to do here before I head out but have a good night. Tell Lyla I said hi and give baby Sara my love."

"Try not to work to hard." Digg responded, pushing back out of her office just as Oliver was approaching the door. 

"Heading out?" Asked Oliver. 

Digg nodded. "Yeah, you?"

"Not yet. I want to make sure Felicity makes it home.”

"Could be a while. She's determined to get a bit more work done." Digg informed him 

"I don't mind waiting her out." Oliver clapped him on the back. "Go home to your family." 

"Make sure our girl gets home safely." Said Diggle in reply over his shoulder as he left. When he had first introduced Oliver and Felicity he hadn’t expected Oliver to take to Felicity as well as he did. But he was glad there was someone always looking out for her other than himself.

"Of course." Oliver murmured. He wasn't exactly sure when Felicity became their girl. Somewhere between his first week on the job and when he first met her. He had never had someone become important to him in such a short time. 

He pushed his way into her office not bothering with knocking and settled in the seat across from her desk, waiting for her to look up from some papers she was going over, glancing at her desktop screen every few seconds.

When five minutes passed without her noticing he was in the room with her, he deliberately cleared his throat. 

Felicity yelped in surprise, jumping in her seat, her hand instinctively grabbing up her stapler like it was a weapon. “Oliver!” She exclaimed staring at him in shock. “Don’t you knock?”

”No.” Oliver smiled at her, eyes bright, amused with her reaction. “You know, a stapler wouldn’t do much against me, don’t you?”

“You know, this is my office, don’t you?” Felicity shot back. “And in case you weren’t aware you knock before enter someone’s office. Not sit across from them without their knowing, watching them work.”

Oliver smiled at her words, seeing the teasing glint in her eye. “And one would think you would be more observant of your surroundings with what you do.”

”Touché.” Felicity smiled wryly. <

”But on a more serious note you really do need to learn to be more observant.” Sometimes it worried Oliver how unobservant she was. Even if she was safely tucked away in her office. It didn’t mean trouble wouldn’t find her one day. 

”You sound like, Digg.” It wasn’t anything Felicity hadn’t heard before. “Next you’ll be offering to teach me self defense classes in case a situation rises and I have to defend myself.” 

The muscles in Oliver’s body clenched automatically at the thought of her ever being in danger. A thought he despised instantly. He couldn’t even entertained the thought that he wouldn’t be there to keep her safe from harm. 

And even though he knew knowing how to defend herself would be really good for Felicity he couldn’t voluntary offer to train her. Because the truth was over the time he had started to get to know her he realized he was very much attracted to her. But it wasn’t just physically but also for the remarkable woman she was.

He could never train her, he doubted he would be able to keep himself from doing something stupid. Being that close to her, working up a sweat, feeling her body against his own even if it was for teaching her hot to be able to fight back should she ever need to would just be too tempting. He wouldn’t be able to keep himself from showing her just how attracted to her he was. 

”No. I would never offer to train you though that is a good idea.”

Felicity frowned at him. “You wouldn’t train me? Not even if I asked you to?”

“Not even then.”

”Why not?” Felicity couldn’t help but ask. Oliver nagged her just as much as Digg did if not more about her safety. She would think he would nag her less if he knew she could defend herself.

”I rather not say.” Oliver avoided her gaze. 

Felicity wasn’t sure what to make of that. But she wasn’t going to push him about it. “It’s a moot point anyway. Digg gives me self defense lessons twice a week much to my dismay.”

Digg had taught her self defense after they became friends and he insisted on continuing their lessons to keep her sharp. It wasn’t that she didn’t like knowing how to defend herself cause she really did. She just dislike how much energy the lessons took. 

”Shouldn’t you be heading out? Your shift is up.” Felicity wondered. “Or is there something you need?” If not she needed to get back to what she was working on. 

”I’ll head out when you do.” 

Felicity looked at him with a quirked eyebrow. “Then we could be here all night.” She blushed, realizing how that could be misconstrued. “Be here all night working, doing nothing else but working.”

Oliver’s lips ticked up into a smile. He loved her accidental double entendre’s. It was one of the most endearing things about her. 

“My point being you should just head on home.” Felicity continued. “It’s been a long day and you deserve the chance to relax. So go home, eat something, get some rest, it’s getting late, you know.”

”Exactly. Bad things happened to women out alone, late at night, especially in the Glades.” Oliver eyes hardened with the thought of something ever happening to her. “I want to make sure you make it home safely. So I’ll be by your side until then.”

Felicity pursed her lips. There was a time that she didn’t have anyone looking out for her wellbeing besides her mother but now she had a hand full of people that she knew were protective of her but none were as protective as Diggle and Oliver, out of the two of them she was never left alone in the Glades. They were a bit too over protective at times. She wasn’t sure who was worse Digg or Oliver. She was currently leaning more toward Oliver on that one, though. 

”I haven’t decided whether I find it sweet or annoying over how over protective you are.” 

”If you’re undecided, I’d like to suggest sweet.” Oliver suggested and watched pleased as she shook her head and laughed, a light that shined bright in her eyes and her smile that never failed to warm his heart. 

”You’re clearly not going to leave here until I do.” Oliver nodded at her words because she wasn’t wrong. “So give me an hour to get most of this done, then you can walk me out.”

“Sounds good.” Oliver agreed.

Felicity gave a nod, turning back to her work but when ten minutes later and he was still sitting in her office, she found herself distracted by just being in the room with him. “Oliver, go do something.”

Oliver frowned. “Is my presence bothering you?”

”Yes, you’re too distracting, I can’t concentrate on working when you’re sitting across from my desk. You try concentrating when you have someone who is too gorgeous to be real sitting across from you when you’re trying to finish up your work.”

Oliver couldn’t stifle his grin as a wave of male pride hit him at her admittance that she was distracted because she found him so attractive. 

Felicity eyes widened. “Not that I noticed how gorgeous you are because why would I? I mean, why would I even bother looking?” She said before realizing what she said. “Not that your not worth looking at because you are. A lot.”

Oliver was unable to hold back his laugh any longer, giving a breathy chuckle. 

“Ugh. Just forget anything I just said in the last two minutes.” She slapped her hand to her forehead. 

”Anything you want.” Oliver smiled warmly, feeling a lightness in his chest. He stood up, walking toward the door. “I’ll see you in an hour.” He left her office with one last look at her blushing face before heading off to see how everyone was doing. Maybe he step out and give Tommy a call. Something to keep him occupied for an hour.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

An hour later Oliver knocked on Felicity’s office before pushing the door open not bothering with waiting for a response. Hey at least he knocked this time.   
“He knocks after all.” Felicity teased, putting her files away and shutting her computer down. “Just let me grabbed my things and then I’ll be ready to go.”

Oliver walked forward grabbing up her coat and walking over to her holding it open for her.

Felicity looked at him in surprise at the gesture but thanked him no less as he helped her into her coat. Felicity had just scooped up her keys and bag when suddenly her stomach rumbled loudly.

He chuckled in amusement as Felicity blushed embarrassed. “We should stop and get a late dinner.”

Usually Felicity would say no. Mainly cause she didn’t like to mix her business life with her personal one, sure if Digg would be there she wouldn’t worry too much. But when it was just Oliver and her, she didn’t want to cross boundaries that would complicate their working relationship. 

But she was really hungry so it couldn’t hurt to make an exception this one time. ”Big Belly Burger?” She suggested.

“Sounds good.” Oliver nodded, pulling the door open and holding it open for her.   
“Thank you.” Felicity walked past him and he pulled the door shut behind them, stepping back so Felicity could lock it. 

“Oh, I just remembered I was supposed to speak to Emilia but it’s late. I’ll talk to her tomorrow.” Felicity said as they made their way through the halls and toward the exit.

“Heading out for the night, Felicity?” Asked Sara as they rounded the back exit of the place. 

“I am. If something comes up that requires my immediate attention I want you to contact me immediately. Also in the morning could you relay a message to Emilia that I wish to speak with her in my office around 11.”

Sara nodded, from her guarding spot. “I’ll let her know.” 

“Is something wrong?” Roy wondered, after walking a rounds around the building and making sure nothing was out of the ordinary. 

“I’m not sure. But in any case I do not wish to alarm her unnecessarily. Our job here is to help the women who come here feel safe and secure, where they don’t have to look over their shoulder every five minutes terrified for their safety.” Felicity paused. “But if there is a problem all of you will be the first to hear of it. We don’t want nor need any surprises.” Felicity told him. “I’ll see you two, tomorrow.”

After bidding the two of them goodbye, Felicity walked out to her car with Oliver, she glanced at him to see him watching her carefully as they reached her car. “What?”

“Is the matter with Emilia that serious?”

“I don’t like to talk about others situations unless necessary out of respect for their privacy but we may need to boost up security in the coming days.” She unlocked her car door and Oliver opened the door for her. Felicity tossed her bag into the passenger seat. “Right now, I’m just being cautious. I’m hoping it’s nothing to worry about.”

“It never hurts to be cautious, especially with what we do.” Oliver gripped the door as Felicity got settled into the driver seat. “If your worried you should trust your judgment. I do.”

Felicity smiled up at him. “I appreciate the vote of confidence.” 

Oliver had the utmost confidence in her but he didn’t want to tell her that If there was a chance it would make things awkward between them. “I’ll follow you on my bike.” He told her before closing her car door. 

Felicity watched as he got on his bike that was parked a few spaces over before she pulled out of the backlot and onto the road, glancing through her rearview mirror to see Oliver following behind her on his bike like he said he would. 

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Oliver glanced around as Felicity settled into their usual booth when they came here with Digg for lunch. It’s where they went most of the time when the three of them would get lunch together. 

His eyes scanned the dine, with how late it was there weren’t that many other patrons. Two couples and a small family but other than that it looked like things were slow going. 

Felicity glanced at Oliver noticing his focus was else where as he scanned the diner for threats. She wasn’t surprise, he was always alert, always scanning to determine potential threats and escape exits. Always making sure his back was never to the door. She reached for the menu more out of habit than anything else not really needing to look at it since she knew the menu off the top of her head and she already knew what she would like to order. 

“Felicity, you’re in here late?” A familiar voice said. 

“Hello Amanda.” Felicity smiled at the middle age woman. “How are you doing?”

“I’m doing well since the last time you ask.” Amanda smiled. 

“Good, I’m glad but if you ever need anything all you have to do is ask.” Felicity offered. 

“I know but honestly, I’m doing well. And you already done so much for me.” Amanda was one of the women Felicity had helped at the shelter. She had been in a controlling relationship with her ex, Greg, but thanks to Felicity she was able to get Greg out of her life and start fresh. She would always be grateful to the younger woman.

“That doesn’t matter.” Felicity assured her. “I’m still here as a friend if you ever need anything.” 

“Thank you.” Amanda smiled, she glanced over at Oliver. “Hello Oliver, no Digg tonight?” She wondered looking between the two.

“Afraid not. He’s at home with his family.” Oliver offered up a polite smile. He had met Amanda a few times. By the time he came to work at the shelter she had already moved on from there, her controlling ex no longer in the picture. 

“Be sure to tell him I said hi. Now what can I get you two?” She had been working at Big Belly Burger since she had left the shelter and started her life over. 

“I’ll have a cheeseburger and a side of cheese fries.” Felicity looked to Oliver. “Don’t judge. I’ll be working off the calories during the next self defense lesson with Digg.”

“I wasn’t judging, I’ll have the same but I want bacon with the cheeseburger and make it a double also no cheese with the fries.” 

Amanda nodded, writing their order down. “And for drinks?” 

“Soda’s fine, coke.” Felicity told her.

“I’ll have the same.” Oliver agreed. 

Amanda nodded. “It shouldn’t be long.” 

“I know you said you were just being cautious but is this something Digg and I should be worried about?” Oliver asked once it was just the two of them.

Felicity was glad the diner was almost empty, but she still spoke in low tones so only Oliver could hear her.

“Daron Anders, he’s Emilia’s husband that she’s been on the run from for a few weeks before she found us but anyway I think he might have found her. There’s been threatening notes. He knows that she’s being sheltered.” 

“How does he know about the shelter? Where to find it?” Oliver questioned. Not many knew of the shelter but he had noticed that more and more women were coming in which meant that word of their shelter was getting out there. At this rate it was only a matter of time before the location of the shelter was no longer a well kept secret and when that happened they would either need to move their location or they were going to need to increase security. At any rate it was something he would need to discuss with Digg and Felicity.

“I don’t know. He want’s Emilia and he wants little Henry. But we can’t let him near her the last time he laid a hand on her she was in the hospital with a fracture skull, broken ribs and a hairline fracture and don’t even get me started on the fact that he ripped his son’s arm from the socket, I mean, he’s six years old. His father is meant to protect him not hurt him.” Felicity shook her head in disgust. “Men like that.. I hate men who think they can get away with hurting women and children.”

“We’ll protect them.” Oliver reached across the table and grasp her forearm. “I promise he’s not going to get the chance to hurt his family again. You given them a safe place to stay and I’ll be damned if I let him take that away.”

Felicity smiled, placing her hand over his and giving it a squeeze in thanks. “Good. I’m glad to hear that. They’ve been through so much already. Amelia and Henry deserve better and I hope with the shelter and our help, soon we’ll be able to help her get a fresh start where she won’t have to worry about her abusive husband.”

“She’ll have that fresh start. Her and Henry.” Oliver said, pulling his hand back just as Amanda arrived with their food.

“Enjoy.” She smiled at them before moving back behind the counter of the diner. 

Felicity immediately grabbed up a fry. taking a bite, taking another moment to chew and swallow. “We’ll fill Digg in on the situation tomorrow before we discuss what we’re going to do and then we’ll talk with Amelia.” 

Oliver nodded, taking a bite of his burger, chewing thoughtfully as he watched her. He swallowed his bite of food. “Can I ask you something?”

Felicity looked up from her food, picking up her sandwich. “Sure.” 

“I was wondering how you got into this? Helping women and children? What made you decide to open up a shelter?” 

“Didn’t Digg tell you how we met?”

“Not entirely, he just said something about being in the right place at the right time but he didn’t go into further details.” He responded.  
“Right. Well, it’s kind of a personal story. I mean, it’s not every day you meet someone because they saved your life.” 

“Saved your life?” Oliver echoed.

“My junior year at MIT, I started seeing this guy, Cooper, and it was good at first we had a lot in common. We both loved working with computers and were in the same courses, studying cyber security and computer sciences. We hit it off almost instantly. But then things weren’t so good. It started out with small things that I barely noticed. It started out with him tracking my movements, what I did, then it went onto him becoming controlling and verbally abusive.”   
“Did it escalate from verbal to physical abuse?” Oliver asked as his stomach twisted in knots at hearing that she was mistreated.

Felicity eyes drifted away from him, she hated thinking back to the time when she allowed herself to be mistreated when she deserved better. As Sara like to say no woman should have to suffer at the hands of a man. “The first time he hit me he said it was an accident but it wasn’t it was just something I tried to make myself believe and when it happened again and he apologized I convinced myself he wouldn’t do it again but I was wrong. It kept happening and I should have left the first time he laid a hand on me, but I didn’t. And the hits turned into beatings and he got so possessive and he was angry all the time and he took it out on me.”   
Felicity looked down at her plate twirling a fry between her fingers. “But when I ended up in the hospital for two weeks with a broken arm a severe concussion and broken ribs, bruises everywhere I knew I had to leave.”  
“I was on the run from him, literally when I ran into Digg. Cooper refused to let me leave him and it was like something out of those horror stalker movies. The only way I was going to leave him was in a body bag. I ran, ran as fast as I could to get away. It was just my luck that I ran into Diggle.” She looked up at Oliver. “He actually shoved me out of the way and took a bullet for me when he didn’t even know me. He’s the best man that I know.”

Oliver’s hand tightened into a fist and he had to force himself to unclench his fist, and force down the anger he felt at hearing what Felicity had to go through and that if it wasn’t for Diggle she would have probably been dead at her ex’s hands. “And Cooper?”

“Despite getting hit in the shoulder with a bullet, Digg was able to take him down, knock him unconscious. He’s currently serving time in Iron heights.” 

Oliver swore than and there hearing that Cooper was still breathing after what he put Felicity through that if he ever got out he would make him wish that he got the death sentence. 

“After everything was over I tracked Digg down and thanked him for saving my life, he told me he was glad to have been there to stop it. It was only a few months later that I decided to open a shelter and I got in touch with Digg and asked him to help me and the rest is history.” Felicity reached for her glass taking a drink and setting it back down. “So in short I wanted to do for other women what Digg did for me. I want to help them. I want to show them that they don’t have to take any man’s abuse and that their not alone in what their going through. That it’s okay to ask for help.”

Oliver hung onto her every word. He didn’t know where she got her strength from but he knew it took a lot of inner strength to overcome what happened to her and turn such a horrible experience into something positive to help others. 

“What?” Felicity asked, when he continued to stare at her intensely. 

Oliver gave his head a shake, a smile of admiration curving his lips. “Your remarkable.” 

Felicity’s eyes widened, feeling a flutter in her stomach at the look in his eyes and the praise in his voice. “Thank you for remarking on it.” 

Oliver felt his heart skip a beat as she graced him with a brilliant smile, her cheeks flushing. It literally skipped a beat at just the sight of her smiling face staring back at him.

Later he would think about this moment and he would wonder was this the moment when it happened. The moment where he started to fall in love with Felicity. For her strength, for her courage, for her experiences, for her selflessness, the way she cared for others. How she just wanted to help people not for the glory our the gratitude but just for the sake of helping others in need.

Was this the moment he started to fall for the amazing person that she was? He wasn’t sure all he knew was that she had broken threw his walls and barriers and there was no rebuilding them where Felicity Smoak was concerned. 

And more so he didn’t want to. He considered himself one of the most lucky men on the planet for simply knowing her and being a part of her life. And one she clearly trusted. And knew he would never do anything to betray her because just like Roy, Sara or Digg, he was more than willing to put his life on the line for her cause and for her. 

He knew then that he would go to the ends of the earth for her because Felicity Smoak was someone worth fighting for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to comment or leave kudos.
> 
> Tumblr: originalhybridloverfics  
> Tumblr: olicity-klaroline-addiction


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity attempts to get ahead of the Amelia situation in hopes of keeping Amelia and Henry safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any inconsistencies. And I apologize for any bad grammar or mistakes. 
> 
> Happy reading!

 

 

“Okay so these have been coming in for the past two weeks more frequently.” Felicity held out a stack of notes to Diggle and Oliver. Felicity chewed on her red pen as she watched them read over the threatening notes left by Daron Anders.

The first couple of notes were addressed to Amelia about missing her, that he loved her, that he wouldn’t ever hurt her or their son again. The same spiel all abusive men spat full of empty apologies and promises. It wasn’t anything Felicity hadn’t heard a whole lot more than once, including from personal experience.

But the notes escalated to threats ranging from threatening Amelia to come home before she drives him crazy. That he wanted her and their son back or he was going to make her regret leaving him.

Until the notes were not only threats about getting her and Henry back but that he knew she was being sheltered and it was only a matter of time before he got his hands on her and when he finally found where she was being sheltered, he would make her regret ever thinking that she could hide from him.

“How is he sending these?” Asked Diggle. “He can’t know where the shelter is.”

“You know when the women come in, I have them leave behind all their old internet accounts and I set them up with new more secure ones in which they can still remain in contact with their families but I still monitor all their old accounts just as a precaution.”

Diggle nodded. “So he’s sending these threats through one of Amelia’s old accounts.”

Felicity nodded. “He’s sending them to her email. Not very smart, I was able to track it back to his IP Address and found where he’s currently staying. I figured I can take this to Detective Lance and see what he can do. I’m not sure how much he can do but it’s worth a shot.”

“So he has no idea where she’s being sheltered.” Oliver concluded. “That’s one silver lining.”

“He sent this one today.” Felicity held out another paper, handing it to Oliver.

“When I find you, I’m going to remind you just who you belonged to until you realize you and our son can never escape me. You’ll regret thinking for even a second you could take my son and leave.” Oliver read out loud.

Diggle frowned. “Yeah, he sounds like he’s going to be a real problem. I think we should increase security to be on the safe side. I’ll put some feelers out see who might be interested and keep it discreet.”

“Do we tell Amelia, though?” Oliver dropped the paper back onto Felicity’s desk. “If we can handle this without any problems there’s no need to scare her.”

“True and I don’t want to scare her unnecessarily.” Felicity twirled her red pen between her fingers. “But she has the right to know. I would want to know if I was her. It’s better for her to be prepared then caught off guard.”

“Alright, so we tell her but we make sure she knows we’re going to do everything to keep her and Henry safe.” Digg dropped the papers he held on Felicity’s desk. “I’m gonna make a few calls.”

Once Diggle was gone Oliver focused on Felicity seeing the worried look on her expressive face, he walked around her desk to lean against the edge. “I know you’re worried but we’re going to keep Amelia and Henry safe.”

Felicity nodded, offering up a thankful smile. “I know.” She pushed her glasses up her nose. “I know. But I can’t help but worry.”

Oliver placed his hand on her shoulder. “That’s because you care so much.” It was one of the things he admired so much about her. Felicity had a huge heart and cared so much about everyone else.

Oliver pushed off her desk, moving his hand from her shoulder. “I’m gonna go make the rounds, check in with everyone.”

Felicity nodded as he moved toward her office door, watching him, once he was out the door she picked up her phone, dialing Detective Lance’s number with the intention of asking him to meet with her.

“Detective Lance.” Felicity greeted when she heard his gruff voice answered the other line. “This is Felicity. I was hoping you had time to meet with me, today? Say around two o’clock?”

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

When a knock sounded on her office door, she called out for the person to enter as she moved her fingers rapidly over the keyboard, searching for anything and everything she could find on Daron Anders.

Anything she might be able to give to Lance that could help put the man behind bars far away from his family.

“Hey Felicity, Sara mentioned last night that you wanted to meet with me.”

Felicity looked up to see Amelia pushing into the room. Amelia was a small woman of her late twenties, with a riot of curly blonde hair, green eyes and creamy white skin.

Felicity remembered when she first came to the shelter just six weeks ago, how her shoulder and torso were wrapped in bandages, red angry marks on her neck, blue hand marks along her arms, purple bruising along her jaw, her left eye sealed shut it was swollen so badly, her bottom lip split, puffy and swollen.

And though Amelia’s physical wounds had since healed, Felicity knew that just because the physical wounds were no longer visible didn’t mean the psychological ones had healed from being in an abusive relationship. Those wounds were the hardest to heal.

“I did.” Felicity nodded at the chair across from her. “You can have a seat if you’d like.”

“Thank you.” Amelia slowly took a seat, pushing her hair back in a nervous gesture. “What’s this about?”

“It’s about your husband. I didn’t want to say anything at first cause I didn’t want to worry you but I think it’s important that you remain aware of the situation.” Amelia shoulders had hunched, every muscle in her body tensing at the mention of her husband.

“Did he –“ her voice cracked and she paused, looking down at her hands where they fisted the ends of the t-shirt she wore, she took a moment to compose her self and spoke again. “Did he find us? Did he find Henry and me?”

“No.” Felicity shook her head. “No. He’s been sending threats through your old email and from what I gather he knows you’re being sheltered but he doesn’t know where.”

Fear filled Amelia’s eyes. “But if he knows that than it’s only a matter of time before he finds us.” Amelia stood shakily, a wave of panic starting to surge through her. “I have to go. I have to get Henry. We have to run.”

Felicity rose form her chair and rounded her desk, coming to stop in front of Amelia taking her hands in her own. “Hey.” She was sure to catch Amelia’s eye. “I am not going to let anything happen to you.”

“What if he finds me and Henry?” She shook her head, her breaths coming out in quick pants. “I can’t-I can’t risk that. I just can’t.”

“Hey, take a deep breath with me.” Felicity said realizing Amelia was on the verge of a panic attack. Amelia took a deep breath. “Good. Just breathe with me.” Felicity waited until Amelia’s breathing matched her own. “I’ve been where you are Amelia. Not exactly the same situation seeing as I was never married and I don’t have a child but I know what you’re going through.”

Amelia’s hand tightened on hers, gripping her hands back. “But you’re here.”

“Exactly. I’m still here and I’m fighting for women just like you and I. I came out of it stronger and so can you. But I need you to trust that I won’t let any harm come to you or Henry.”

“How can you be so sure?” Amelia whispered, looking to Felicity with a desperation that Felicity once saw in the mirror looking back at her.

“Because I will do  _anything_  to protect you. I will do _whatever_  it takes to keep you and Henry safe. No matter what.” Felicity vowed. “And if I have to stop your husband than that is exactly what I will do.”

Amelia nodded as she tried to blink back tears her bottom lip trembling.

“Okay?” Felicity asked, making sure Amelia could see how serious she was.

“Okay.” Amelia’s voice was a little shaky but she repeated it again. “Okay.” Her voice coming out stronger than the first time.

“Come here.” Felicity said, pulling the other woman into a comforting hug. “Everything is going to be okay.” She rubbed her hand up and down the woman’s back soothingly.

Amelia breathed easier, pulling back with a trembling smile. “Thank you, Felicity. For everything you done for me.”

Felicity shook her head as she gave Amelia’s hand one last reassuring squeeze. “You don’t have to thank me. I’m glad I can help.”

Amelia smiled. “I’m going to go check on Henry. I need to see him, make sure he’s all right.” She just really needed to keep her son close by at all times. If there was something she needed to know right now it was that her son was safe. That was the most important thing to her.

“Of course.” Felicity walked back behind her desk and taking a seat. “If you need or talk or just need anything all you know where to find me.”

Amelia nodded once before walking out of her office. Felicity sunk into the back of her chair, removing her glasses and rubbing at her temples briefly before opening up the files Digg left on her desk of potential guards she could higher for the extra security they talked about.

There was an ex-cop Dinah Drake, an ex-army forces Renee Ramirez, an were just two among the many recommendations he gave her.

Felicity set to work doing all the background checks she deemed necessary on each of the folders, hopefully a few of them would meet her requirements for the job. The more security she could get on the shelter and Amelia and Henry the better.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

“Sorry, I’m a little late. There was five car pile up. Luckily no one was seriously hurt.” A gruff voice sounded, as the sound of a scraping chair against the ground sounded.

Felicity looked up from her tablet to see Detective Lance taking a seat across from her at their usual table at the Oceanside café that they frequently met at for their meetings. “It’s fine. It’s only been twenty minutes. I’m glad no one was seriously hurt.”

“Here’s your order of one scone, one croissant, a black coffee and one vanilla cappuccino.” One of the café’s server’s said, placing their order on the table before moving on with a parting smile.

“Hope you don’t mind but I went ahead and ordered for you.” Felicity placed her tablet on the table after locking the screen and pushed his coffee and scone toward him.

“It’s fine.” Lance immediately reached for the coffee, taking a drink. “How’s your week been?”

“Could have been better.” Felicity tore a small piece of her croissant off and popped it into her mouth.

“With what you do that’s not all that surprising.” Lance took a bite of his scone before swallowing it down with another drink from his coffee.

Felicity swallowed her bite of croissant and took a drink of her cappuccino, nodding his point. “Maybe but what I’m doing is important and I wouldn’t change the path I’ve chosen.”

“That’s good to hear. I don’t know who I would go to when I get these domestic cases otherwise. What you’re doing for these women is not something that can be put into words.” Lance said, referring to the many women he had sent Felicity’s way when a domestic abuse case hit his desk. He wasn’t one to really express himself with words but what Felicity was doing for those women was admirable.

“And you?” Asked Felicity. “How have you been?”

“I’ve been good. Streets been quite busy. Crime rate is up but we’re doing what we can.” He lifted his coffee up. “You should really consider moving your place of business out of the glades. It’s getting more dangerous out there and I feel better knowing you weren’t spending most of your time in the worsest part of the city.”

“You know I can’t do that.” Felicity disagreed with a shake of her head. “No one would think a shelter meant to keep anyone safe would be in the Glades when it supposed to be so dangerous. One would assume we were sheltering them in a more less crime populated area.”

“I really appreciate that you want to help these women but you also need to consider your own safety.” Lance said.

“That’s why we have such good security.”

“I don’t see any security with you now.” Lance said with gruff disapproval.

“I don’t need personal security.” Felicity didn’t know how she dealt with all the over protective men in her life. “That’s what’s Digg’s self defense training is for.”

“It’s good and all being able to protect yourself, Felicity, but don’t go borrowing unnecessary trouble.”

Felicity knew he was going to worry no matter what she told him, she reached for the folder she brought with her and held it out to him officially changing the subject. “I asked you to meet with me because of this. Amelia, I’m sure you remember her since you brought her and her son to the shelter. Her husband has been sending this threw her old email accounts.”

Lance took the folder opened it up and read over the threats. “Do you have proof he sent them?” Lance’s jaw tightened.

“I tracked it back to his IP Address, his accounts and where he’s staying. I was hoping you would be able to do something.”

“Most of this will be consider circumstantial.” Lance said gruffly, snapping the folder shut, placing it on the table in front of him. “Not a lot for me to go on but I’ll do what I can. We need to keep this bastard away from her and her boy.”

“Anything you can do will be of great help and the sooner we have this resolved the sooner I can help Amelia and Henry start over somewhere new and so far away from him neither of them will ever have to see him again.”

“You will and their life’s will be better for it and I know someone else who can use your help.” He reached into his pocket pulling out his small note pad that he used to take notes when working his cases. “A few nights ago I answered a domestic call. A young woman, Gina Waltkins got into a fight with her boyfriend he tried to force her into their vehicle but she fought and he dragged her anyway, she ended up throwing herself from the car and was injured quite a bit resulting in a concussion, multiple cuts, bruises and abrasions.”

Felicity frowned. “Is he in jail? That should be enough to at least get him charged with assault and battery.”

“She refuses to press charges and went back to him.” Lance shook his head. “It’s only a matter of time before she’s found dead if she doesn’t try to get away.”

“If she came to you for help than she at least knows she needs to get out before that happens.”

“I wish that were the case.” Said Lance with feeling. “It was her mother that contacted me afterwards. She’s terrified that her daughter is going to get herself killed by staying with her boyfriend. I immediately thought of you and thought maybe you could convince her that she needs to leave. She needs to get far away from him before the worse happens. Maybe talking to someone whose been there personally will get through to her how serious her situation is before its too late.” Lance ripped the paper from his note pad.

“The first number is her mother’s, her name is Maria and the second one is Gina’s.” Felicity reached out, taking the paper and looking over the numbers before nodding. “I’ll see if I can’t get her to realize she needs to seek help, offer her a safe place at the shelter.”

“You might have a better shot at setting up a meeting by contacting the mother first. Hopefully, she’ll be able to convince her daughter to meet with you.”

“I’ll do that.” She said, finishing off her croissant. “I’ll give them a call as soon as I’m back at the office.” She reached into her wallet to pay for their coffee.

“I got it.” Lance told her, dropping a ten on the table to cover the bill. “And before you start protesting you can get the bill next time. C’mon, I’ll walk you to your car then I got to get back to work. These streets aren’t going to keep the crime off them themselves.”

When they reached her car Felicity thanked him. “Stay safe, Detective.”

“Don’t worry about me. I’m always safe.” His lips twisted up into a wry grin and Felicity shook her head in response with a small grin of her own.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Felicity returned to her office and was greeted by Diggle and Oliver following her inside. “Did any of your calls pan out, John?”

Felicity rounded her desk, taking her seat. “I was able to get in contact with several old war buddies working personal security. David Sawyer and Mathew Collins. And their good men and their willing to take up the job.”

“And you trust them?” Felicity questioned.

“I do. Oliver and I worked with them for several missions in our army days.”

“And you?” Felicity looked at Oliver. “Do you trust them?”

“They saved my once our twice when behind enemy lines. I trust them.” Oliver answered.

“Alright. Set something up.” Felicity told Digg. Digg nodded and stepped out of her office.

“How the meeting with Lance go?” Oliver questioned, stepping toward her desk.

"As well as I expected. He’s gonna do what he can. Also he told me about this young woman. It sounds like she refuses to get away from her abusive boyfriend. He was hoping I can get through to her and offer her help.”

“If anyone can. It’s you.”

Felicity glanced up at him, tilting her head. “What makes you so sure?”

Oliver gave a faint smile. “You have a way with words.”

“Let’s hope you’re right.” Felicity murmured, picking up her desk phone and dialing the mother’s number. “Hello, I’m looking for Maria Waltkins?”

_"This is her? Can I ask whose calling?"_ An older female voice sounded.

“Felicity Smoak. I’m a friend of Detective Lance’s. I believe I can help your daughter.”

_"Can you really?"_ Felicity could hear the hope in the woman’s voice. _"I've gone to the cops. I've tried talking to her and nothing is working. I don't know what else to do."_

“I can promise you I will do everything I can.” Felicity promised and could practically feel the breath of relief the woman let out.

_"Thank you."_ Her voice cracked with emotion. _"Thank you so much."_

“All I need for you to do is convince your daughter to meet with me.”

_"I will."_

“Good you can reach me at this number. I hope to hear from you soon.” Felicity bid the woman bye before settling her phone back in the cradle.

“I talked with Digg and we think we should put personal security on Amelia and Henry for the time being. I was thinking Slade.” Oliver told her once she wrapped up her conversation.

“Sounds good.” Felicity nodded. Slade was one of their best and she knew if there was ever any trouble Slade would not hesitate in ending any threat that became a problem. “You can tell him of the situation and the measures we’re taking. I want eyes on Amelia and Henry at all times until this is all handled.”

“Understood.” Oliver nodded, stepping out of her office.

She pulled her chair closer to her desk, looking to her computer screen and cracking her knuckles as her hands poised over the keyboard, with a look of pure determination. “Let’s see what I can dig up on this sonofabitch."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The incident with the girl Gina and her boyfriend actually happen to someone very close to me.
> 
> Feel free to leave comment or kudos. I almost reply back to any and all comments.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. I hope you like the chapter and I apologise for any grammar or spelling mistakes. This is self edited. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone whose left a commented, kudos or subscribed.
> 
> Happy reading!

Felicity glanced toward the door, glancing at the time on her phone again it was twenty minutes after the set meeting time with Maria Waltkins and her daughter Gina.

She had allowed them to set the time and place. Hoping it would make Gina more comfortable. They had chosen a small diner in one of the more shopping populated areas of Starling City.

However it was starting to look like Gina and Maria were running late or Gina decided against meeting with her after all. Felicity really hoped that wasn’t the case.

“Are you sure this is the place they wanted to meet?”

She turned her eyes back to Oliver who sat beside her in the corner booth in the back of the diner. He had insisted on accompanying her to the meeting, stating that he didn’t feel comfortable with her being alone. He worried that one of these meetings would result with her being found out that she was sheltering abused women.

He worried she would become a target for all the angry husbands and boyfriends. She had tried to dissuade him that she would be fine but he wasn’t hearing it. That protective streak he had around her striking up. Not wanting to take the time to argue with him when she knew he was just trying to do his job she let the subject dropped and left the shelter under Digg’s supervision while she was out.

“I’m sure.” Felicity murmured. “We’ll wait a bit longer.” She wasn’t ready to leave in case they showed up.

“Have you screened the possible newbies?” Oliver questioned after a moment.

“You mean Dinah, Rene, Matthew and David?” Felicity questioned and Oliver nodded. “I did. They all sound good on paper and all but I was thinking of having you and Diggle test their capabilities and if they passed give them a trial run.”

“That sounds reasonable enough. Maybe their trial run will work out as good as your last trial run.” He gave a small smile with a playful glint in his eye.

“It did turn out pretty well.” Felicity played along. Oliver had been her last trial run and it had worked out very well. Except he tended to be really protective of her. “Though the last thing I need is someone obsessing over my well being.”

Oliver rolled his eyes. “I’m not that bad.”

“Yeah, you are.” Felicity gave a small laugh. “But I know it comes from a good place.”

“I just want to keep you safe.” He murmured lowly like a confession.

Felicity stared at him in surprise at his words and by the way Oliver’s eyes widened he was too and much to her surprise a blush fanned across his cheeks, to his ears, turning them red. “Oh.” Felicity felt a fuzzy feeling settled in her stomach. “It’s basically in your job description. Of course, you want to keep me safe.” Felicity tried to look away from his eyes but found she couldn’t.

Oliver stared at her for a long moment, the blue of his eyes so intense she swore they were the reason why she suddenly felt her heart beating faster than a moment ago. “Right. Because it’s my job.” Oliver nodded, his eyes never losing the intensity and the word lacking any conviction.

The sound of the diner bell sounding finally gave Felicity the push she needed to look away from him and toward the door, watching as two women walked in, scanning the diner, appearing to be looking for someone. She sat up straighter waiting as they turned their eyes on her.

She had given Maria her description and that she would be wearing a green cropped leather jacket.

She watched as the older woman of the two women gaze zeroed in on her and grabbed the girl’s arm, tugging her over to them with the younger woman reluctantly allowing herself to be pulled.

“Ms. Smoak?” The older woman asked.

Felicity moved to stand up but remembered they were in a corner booth with Oliver on the edge next to the isle so instead she extended her hand. “Maria and Gina Waltkins?”

Maria nodded, shaking her hand as she slid in the booth across from Felicity, Gina cautiously sliding in next to her but didn’t reach to shake Felicity’s hand when she extended it instead she stared at Oliver warily.

Felicity knew her wariness. “This is Oliver. He’s a bodyguard and works security detail for me but he’s not someone you need to fear.” She wanted to reassure Gina that Oliver was not a danger to her.

“You have security detail? Is that necessary?” Maria asked with a frown.

“When you run a secret women’s shelter and want to keep the women there who seek somewhere safe? Somewhere they don’t have to look over their shoulder every second of every day? Yes and Oliver is just one of the bodyguard in my security. I take the safety of those I shelter very seriously.”

“A woman’s shelter?” Gina looked to her mom in alarm. “I don’t need to go to a battered woman’s shelter. It’s not that bad.”

“The bruises on your neck say differently.” Oliver said, motioning to her neck, where he saw that Gina was trying to use a turtle neck top to cover up the marks along her neck but he could see the edges of discolored purple and blue skin.

Gina’s hand instinctively went to her collar and tried to tug it up further. “It was an accident. He didn’t mean to.”

Oliver looked at her sympathetically. “If he didn’t mean to he would never had laid his hands on you in the first place and I gather it wasn’t the first time and it will more than likely happen again. Your best option, your only option is to get away from him.”

“And what do you know about it? Nothing. You have no idea what I’m going through.” Gina glared. She didn’t need people she didn’t even know telling her what to do, acting like they knew her.

“Gina, it’s okay, he’s just trying to help you.” Maria told her daughter, she reached out to touch her daughter’s arm but Gina shook her hand off.

“No, you’re right. I don’t know what you’re going through.” Oliver hadn’t meant to hit a nerve with Gina but he wanted her to realize how serious her situation was. “But I have a mother and I have a little sister not all that much younger than you and I would never want this for them. They deserve better and so do you. You don’t deserve to be some guys punching bag. You deserve to be treated with respect and decency and what he is doing to you is wrong. You have to know that on some level.”

Gina sucked in a harsh breath. “He wasn’t always like this.” She said so lowly it was more a whisper. “It wasn’t always like this. We were good together once. We can be good together again. I just have to hang in there. It’ll be good again.”

“Do you really want to take the risk of him killing you?” Felicity asked. She had remain silent listening closely as Oliver tried to get through to Gina, surprised he had spoken up on the matter as much as he had.

“He wouldn’t.” Said Gina instantly.

"Just like he wouldn’t hurt you on purpose?” Felicity shook her head. “You can’t keep lying to yourself. If you don’t get out he’ll kill you and it’ll be your mother, your family being called to the morgue to identify your body.” Felicity didn’t want to sound harsh or brash but even more she wanted Gina to see how serious this was.

Gina glanced at her mother whose eyes had filled with fear at just the thought of having to identify her daughter’s body in a morgue. “You don’t know what you’re talking about!” She hissed, turning angry eyes to Felicity. “You don’t know anything about it! You have no idea what -”

“Actually, I do.” Felicity cut thought her rant somberly and Gina fell silent in surprise. “And I should have left the first time he ever hit me but I didn’t. I stayed because I believed he hadn’t meant to hurt me. I mean, how could he, he loved me, he would never do anything to hurt me intentionally.” Felicity shook her head even as she felt Oliver’s eyes on her. “But it was a lie I told myself every time he would hit me. And you know what it got me? Nothing but pain, bruises, a swollen jaw, black eyes, split lip, you name it and still I told myself he didn’t mean to hurt me. But it was just a lie to make myself feel better. A false hope that he really hadn’t meant it. That he loved me.”

Gina’s eyes had filled with tears and her mother grabbed her hand with her own, her grasp grounding her. Felicity’s word hitting her because she knew exactly what she meant. She told herself the same thing, every single time he would hit her.

“But when the man whose supposed to love you hits you that’s not love. When you love someone you’re supposed to protect them. Not be someone they need protecting from.” Felicity shook her head as she thought back to those dark days with Cooper. “It took me a long time to really learn that and it was a lesson that almost cost me my life.”

Oliver’s hand unconsciously clenched and he could feel a deep seated anger bubbling up in his chest, hearing more about Felicity’s own experience with an abusive man. He never even met the man but he wanted to tear Cooper apart with his bare hands, make him regret ever laying a hand on Felicity. Oliver wanted to destroy the man.

Felicity however was oblivious to the turmoil within Oliver or the anger he was trying push back down.

Felicity leaned forward making sure she caught Gina’s eye. “Don’t make my mistake. Don’t wait because it may be just too late. Don’t be just another casualty at the hands of an abusive man. Don’t make your mother bury her child. Don’t let him win. You deserve to live your life to its fullest potential and you can’t do that if you’re dead. I’m not saying this to scare you, I’m just stating facts, if you don’t leave, it’ll get worse and one of these times it’ll be too late. Don’t let that happen.”

Gina’s eyes fluttered, a tear slid down her cheek, she quickly wiped it away with the back of her free hand. “I don’t know what to do.” Her voice cracked, and she instinctively gripped her mother’s hand back. How do you leave the man you love? How did she stop loving him enough to leave?

“Let me help you.” Felicity told her. “My shelter is always guarded and with just a bit of time when your boyfriend is no longer a threat to your safety I can set you up for a better life. You’ll be safe and you won’t have to suffer at any man’s hand again.”

“I don’t know..” Gina trailed off hesitantly. She couldn’t imagine leaving, not being with him. It was a rough patch. She just had to get through it and everything would be good again.

“Gina, sweetie, please.” Maria grasped her daughter’s hand, getting her daughter’s attention, her eyes feeling with tears. “I can’t lose you. I can’t, I need my daughter. I won’t survive if he took you from me.”

Seeing the fear written as plain as day in her mothers features, hearing the plea in her voice, the tears in her eyes had Gina nodding her head slowly. “Okay. Okay. I just need a few days.” She would try for her mother.

Felicity nodded even though she was hesitant to agree. She much rather Gina got away from her boyfriend as soon as she could. “Is two days enough?”

“I..give me three.” Said Gina. “I have some things I need to take care of and I need enough time to do so.”

Felicity nodded in agreement. “I’ll meet you here in three days then and I’ll take you to the shelter but until then I’d like to put a security detail on you. Just to keep you safe while you sort things out that you need to.”

“Will it be Oliver?” Gina asked glancing at the man in question.

“I’m currently Felicity’s personal detail so no it won’t be me.” He felt Felicity subtly kick his leg, but he kept a straight face. He had a feeling she was going to assign him to Gina’s detail but he was adamant about making sure she was safe. “But we have lots of men who are just as capable of keeping you safe as I am.”

“Okay.” Gina nodded. “As long as it won’t be obvious that I’m being followed. I don’t want Mike to catch on.”

“All of my men know how to blend and not be seen.” Felicity smiled tightly. She had been planning on having Oliver be the one to detail Gina but now she would have to consider someone else since he basically volunteered himself to be her personal bodyguard. “You probably won’t even know he’s there but just remember he’s there for your safety.”

Gina nodded, standing up. “I’ll meet you here in three days. Say three o’clock.”

“I’ll be here.” Felicity told her.

Maria reached across the table, taking Felicity’s hand. “Thank you. Thank you so much for all your doing. It means so much.” She said gratefully.

“Of course.” Felicity smiled shaking her hand. Maria stood and followed her daughter out of the diner door.

As soon as they were gone Felicity turned to Oliver with a glare. “I could have used you as her detail. I am more than capable of protecting myself.”

Oliver wasn’t going to let her glare bother him. “I didn’t say you couldn’t protect yourself but I would feel better knowing I was watching your back. I wouldn’t be able to focus on keeping Gina safe if I’m worrying about you.”

Felicity gave a grumble. “I think I’ve decided you’re worse than John when it comes to worrying about my safety.”

“I can live with that.” Oliver stood and Felicity followed. “Who are you going to sign to her detail?”

Felicity thought about that for a moment as they exited the diner and walked to her car. “Roy and I’ll have Nyssa cover his shift with Sara.”

Oliver nodded. “We should head back, the new recruits are coming in today. Their going to need to meet the boss.” They reached her car and Oliver opened the back door for her before getting behind the wheel.

“I also need to check in with Slade about Amelia and Henry.” Felicity informed him.

Oliver nodded, as he pulled the car out of the parking lot and onto the road, starting the drive back to the shelter.

They were barely a few blocks away from the diner when he noticed a dark sedan following them. “We have someone tailing us.”

Felicity’s head snapped up from her phone where she was going through a few emails for her free lance work. “What?” She glanced back at the back window trying to and failing to get a good look at the driver. “Are you sure?”

“They’ve been followed us for the past ten minutes so yes I’m sure.”

“What do you think their goal is? Why follow us?”

“I don’t know could be someone found out you run the shelter and are either trying to learn where you live or where the shelter is located.” Oliver hated each of those possibilities.

“We can’t let the location of the shelter be found if it’s one of the ex’s.” Felicity said worriedly.

Oliver shot her a frown noticing she didn’t seem the least concern about if they found out where she lived or if she was in danger. They really needed to talk about her lack of concern for her own well being. “Just hang on, I’ll lose them.”

Felicity settled back in her seat biting her bottom lip as he sped up, taking sharp turns here and there, she glanced back a few minutes later and no longer saw the car that had been following them. “I think we’ve lost them.”

Oliver nodded as he slowed the car back down to the proper speed. “It’ll take us a bit longer to get back to the shelter.”

“It’s fine.” Felicity dismissed. “I just glad you noticed we were being followed. The last thing we need is the location to the shelter getting out. That’ll be a target being placed on all our backs.” And that was the last thing they needed.

“Opposed to the target you paint on your back.” Oliver replied warily, his hands unknowingly tightening on the wheel.

“Have you and Digg been talking to Lance because it sounds like he’s shared his concerns about my safety with you and the way you two have been harping me the past few days about my own personal security.”

“Is it really such a bad thing that we want you safe?” Oliver asked, in a deep timber, his concern shining through.

Felicity couldn’t remember the last time she had so many people in her life so insistent on her well being. “No.” And it really wasn’t. Before she met Digg and opened the shelter it had just been her mother and her and no one else. But having as many people in her life as she did now made her feel cared for in a way she hadn’t felt since before her own experience in an abusive relationship.

It was one of the many reasons why she didn’t truly mind Oliver and Diggle being protective of her. Sure she complained every now and then but it didn’t really bother her because she knew their protectiveness came from a good place.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Felicity was answering a few emails when Slade entered with a brief knock before striding right on in.

“Heard we have so new recruits coming in. Any chance I can get a crack at them? Test how capable they are?”

Felicity looked up as he took a seat across from her. “As long as you don’t seriously injure them. Go on, right ahead. It’ll be good to know how good they are in the field.”

“In that case I’ll be sure to really let them have it.” Slade gave a crooked grin.

“I’m sure you will.” Felicity said before decidedly getting down to why she asked to see him. “Have you seen anyone lurking around Amelia or Henry when they weren’t here?”

Felicity never felt comfortable telling the women who came there for help that they couldn’t no longer go out and did not forbid them from doing so when they wanted to get out for a bit, her only rule was that they take one of the guards with them as a precaution. But since she had Slade specifically on Amelia’s detail she was sure he would have noticed anyone following Amelia while she was out.

“No. Not anyone out of the ordinary from what I can tell. Amelia’s been a bit on edge and hasn’t let her son out of her sights for more than a moment.”

“Well, it’s understandable with what she’s going through.” Felicity knew how it couldn’t have been easy especially with Darren still out there.

“Any word from Lance?” Slade wondered.

Felicity frowned recalling the disappointment she felt when Lance had called that morning before she left for her meeting and found that Daren’s threats sent through emails were being ignored and weren’t enough to have him hauled in. “They can’t do anything. Same old song when it comes to this kind of thing. It’s never really taken seriously until there’s someone being hospitalized or laying on a morgue table.”

And while it was discouraging Felicity was not about to give up. She would find something incriminating on him and if she didn’t then she would just have to create some false past charges, a fake warrant or something, anything to get the man arrested and off the streets. “But if it comes down to it. I’m going to do what I have to.”

“I expect no less.” Slade smirked. “Your one of the most resilient women I know.” Slade had met his fair share of strong women and Felicity was definitely one of the stronger ones with a spine of steel, refusing to back down when it mattered.

“Hey, the new recruits are here.” Oliver pushed his way into her office.

Felicity sighed, she didn’t know why she bothered telling him to knock anymore. He never listened to her. “Alright, go ahead and test them with Diggle. I’ll meet with them in a little bit.” Felicity glanced at Slade. “And Slade will be joining you.”

Oliver looked at Slade. “Not going to go easy on them are you?” Though he seriously doubted Slade would.

“Not a chance, Kid.” Grinned Slade, standing up.

“Get someone to cover for you with Amelia and Henry while your testing the recruits.” Felicity called after Slade as he left with Oliver.

“You got it, Smoak.”

Felicity’s hand reached out for her phone, scrolling through her contacts before finding the number she wanted and pressing the call icon. The phone rang several moments before it was answered. “Roy.” She greeted. “How do you feel about taking on an extra job?”

“ _I'm listening_.” Roy’s voice filtered over the line.

“We have a new girl coming in but she needs a few days to get things in order, You would be trailing her, making sure she’s safe during that time. If you come in I’ll give you all the details.”

“ _I can be there in an hour_.” Roy told her.  

Felicity spoke to him for a few more minutes before hanging up and finding Nyssa’s number in her contacts. “Nyssa, do you have a moment?”

" _For my second favorite blonde? Of course I do."_

“Good, I need you to cover Roy’s shift with Sara for a couple nights.” Felicity informed her. “Of course, you’ll be compensated for the sudden change in your schedule and the extra hours.”

" _Working with Sara is more than enough compensation_.”

Felicity could practically hear the sly smirk coming from Nyssa. “I’m sure.” Felicity replied. She didn’t forbid her employees from getting involved with one another. If they wanted to mix their personal lives with their business ones that was their choice. Not something she would recommend for herself though. “Just be sure to keep it professional until your off the clock.”

" _Of course_.” Nyssa agreed easily.

" _When do you need me to come in?_ ”

Felicity was on the phone with Nyssa a few more moments, giving her details before hanging up and glancing at the clock. Roy would be there in 45 minutes.

She stood from her desk, decided she would go check in with everyone see how they all were doing.

And that was where Roy found her when he got there, sitting around a group of the children who were being sheltered with their mothers, reading to them. It was story time among the little kids that consisted of Henry, Amelia’s young son, Alexis, the young daughter of Senna who had been at the shelter two months now, Jennice, another little girl, her mother Brenda, had been at the shelter just 7 weeks, twin boys Keith and Daniel, and their mother, Bevin, had been at the shelter almost as long as Jennice, there was James, the young son of, Sharon, who been there for 9 weeks.

While there were several mother’s they were sheltering there were even more who weren’t mother’s, who had no where else to go.

Felicity knew with as many women that they had coming in they would need to move to an even bigger location if they were going to house everyone, it was getting cramped for everyone as it was.

Felicity looked up from the book she was reading to the children when she heard a throat clearing and saw Roy, standing with his arms crossed, a brow raised in amusement as the kids seemed captivated and enthralled in her story telling. “Do you think I can steal you away from your adoring public?”

“Can’t it wait?” Alexis looked at Felicity with expectant eyes. “Can’t you finish the story, ‘City?”

Felicity smiled at the nickname the kids had given her. “I’m afraid it can’t.” She said apologetically.

“I can take over for you, Felicity.”

Felicity smiled at the blonde who stood off to the side with an easy smile. “Thank you, Annabeth.”

Annabeth was one of the youngest women there at only 23. And was one of the first to come in. She had been there for over a year but not because of an abusive ex. He had been out of the picture for more than half a year.

She had stuck around wanting to give back to the shelter that had saved her life. She now helped out around the shelter, she was a reassuring ear to the new residents, she gave the mother’s a hand with the children when they needed it, she ran errands and occasionally acted as Felicity’s personal assistant on the days when she was really busy. Felicity was grateful for all the time Annabeth dedicated to the shelter. She was always such a big help, especially with the little kids. Annabeth smiled.

“Anytime.” She told her easily situating herself between the kids. “Alright, so where did Felicity leave off?”

Felicity started walking with Roy the sounds of the children and Annabeth, drifting away.

“Thanks for coming in on short notice.” She told him as they made their way to her office.

Roy nodded settling into the chair across from her desk as she rounded it. “What’s the job?”

Felicity sat in her seat and launched into Gina’s story, telling Roy the details in case they would be significant to him keeping an eye on her. “I need you to tail her for the next few days. I was able to compile data you might need to insure you do your job well.” She picked up a folder and held it out to him.

Roy opened it skimming through the information, seeing a picture of his charge, Gina, with written details, description, address, where she worked, he shifted the page and next was a picture of her boyfriend and with a list of priors which were a mile long, domestic disturbance, assault charges, a countless number of DUI’s, possession of illegal substances, possession of unlicensed weapon, solicitation.

Roy blew out a breath between his teeth. “Talk about a rap sheet.”

“If you see him near her I want you get here ASAP.” Felicity directed. “It didn’t take me long to gather that information but it has me more worried than before.”

“I’m on it.” Roy gave her a nod, standing up and walking out of her office without another word.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Half an hour later Felicity was pushing her way into the training room of the shelter, pausing in the doorway at the sight of Oliver taking on all four new recruits alone, he wore only a pair of army pants, leaving his upper body exposed and she could see the scars that littered his body, scars inflicted from his time serving his country.

She found herself unable to tear her eyes away from his form, how graceful every moved he made was whether he was blocking, attacking, countering or was straight up lashing out with an attack of his own.

She watched as he effortlessly incapacitated all four of the new recruits, slamming them, taking their legs out from underneath them and flipping them over, pinning one man’s arm behind his back, his knee imbedded in his spine.

The man made a pain noise, groaning and Oliver released him, pushing off him and looked up as if he knew she was watching.

Felicity swallowed as he turned, the muscles of his back shifting as he motioned Dig and Slade over. “Take over for me.”

She stood up straighter, reminding herself that Oliver was a friend and employee and she should not be ogling him simply because he was shirtless and was walking over to her and she could see the sweat glistening off his skin. “Um, I see your all very hard.”

Oliver paused in front of her, his lips turning up in amusement. “I’m sorry?”

Felicity to her horror realized too late what she had said. “I meant you all seemed to be working the new recruits hard. Not that your hard because of course your not hard. Like at all.”

Oliver’s eyes lit up with mirth as she continued and he crossed his arms with a grin. He did love her little innuendos’.

Felicity’s eyes widened further. “I didn’t mean that either. I mean, I know your hard.” Her eyes widened. “Your muscles! I know your muscles are hard!” She exclaimed, wishing she could shut up already. “I mean just look at you.” To her horror her hand reached out, gripping his bicep, squeezing. “Like wow.” She murmured.

Oliver’s smiled faltered at the touch of her hand, it was such a simple touch but he felt it like a live wire, his eyes darkened as he instinctively took a step toward her.

Felicity swallowed quickly retracting her hand quickly as if it burned her. “Sorry.” She squeaked. Oh god, she was just feeling up one of her employees. He should file harassment claims.

Oliver forced out a chuckle. “I wouldn’t call it harassment.” And he definitely wouldn’t complain if she touched him again. He was teetering on a fine line with his attraction to her.

“Right.” Felicity cleared her throat. “I came to see how the new recruits are fairing.”

Oliver took a step back, trying to push away his attraction and keep it professional. “They definitely know how to take a hit.” He walked back toward the center of the room where the four new recruits were now standing with Slade and Digg, winded and trying to catch their breath. “But they know how to get up when knocked down, they put up one hell of a fight regardless and I think that really speaks for itself.”

Digg noticed her approach with Oliver. “Here’s your chance to meet who you’ll be working for.” He came to stand on her other side.

“Felicity Smoak.” Felicity introduced holding her hand out, shaking hands with the only other woman in the room first. “You must be Dinah Drake.”

“I am.” Dinah reached out, shaking her hand briefly. “It’s great to meet you Ms. Smoak.”

“David Sawyer, ma’am.” A man who was broad shoulder 6’4 with sandy blonde hair and green eyes, he offered his hand. Felicity shook his hand with a nod.

“Matthew Collins.” The other man introduced he was even taller than Oliver at 6’7, towering over Felicity and was extremely fit, he looked like he hit the gym almost everyday. He had dark hair olive skin, dark eyes and a stubble jaw.

“Rene Remirez.” The last of them introduced.

Felicity shook hands with each of them. “It’s nice to meet you all. First I want to be up front and tell you I ran a thorough background check on all of you. You all checked out. You’ll each be on a trial basis and if everything works out we’ll talk about bringing you in on a more permanent basis.” Felicity looked at each of them. “Does that sound good?”

“It does, Ma’am.” David nodded.

“Great.” Felicity smiled. “I’m going to let Dig, Oliver and Slade get back to work with testing you’re capabilities though you all seem more than capable for the job. I haven’t met many people to get back up after being taken down by Oliver in the time I’ve known him. Find me later when everyone is done here and we’ll get started on your shift schedules, introduce you to everyone and give you a tour of the place.”

They each nodded at her in acknowledgment and Felicity turned with a nod to Slade, Diggle and Oliver, turning on her heel, she could hear Slade, telling them step up to the mat for another round this time with him and he wouldn’t be nearly as gentle as the kid.

She snorted, if Slade thought Oliver was being gentle with them, she would hate to see what Slade consider going on out was.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

“Ready to go?” Oliver walked into Felicity’s office.

“No, you head on out.” Felicity didn’t bother looking up from her work. “I have a few things I still need to take care of.”

Oliver frowned he wanted to argue or wait for her but he was supposed to meet with Thea for Dinner. He gave a sigh, maybe he should text Thea that he had to work late.

“Oliver.” He was broke from his thoughts and saw Felicity looking at him like she knew what he was thinking. “Oliver go home, go have dinner with your sister. I have more than enough guards here to make sure I get home safe.” Diggle had already left and Nyssa had showed up with Sara to cover Roy’s shift, Slade was working over time and Ryan and Ethan, two other guards who kept the night shift were all on duty tonight.

“Right.” Oliver replied reluctantly, he turned to head out but paused in the door way looking back at her. “Just call me if something happens.”

“I will.” Felicity told him.

“I don’t care how small it is.” Oliver insisted. “Call me if-“

“Oliver, go already. If something happens that you need to know about I will call you until then go have dinner with your sister.” She gave him one of her looks. “Go on.”

Oliver sighed but nodded, finally disappearing out the door.

Felicity shook her head half exasperated with him and half amused at how concern he was about her safety. However amusement quickly flew out the door when Ryan seemed to appeared out of no where as she left her office assisting in walking her to her car because of the late hour.

“This is a first.” Felicity commented. “Did Dig ask you to walk me to my car?”

“No Queen did. And he didn’t so much as ask but demanded I make sure you get to your car safely.”

Felicity heaved a long drawn out sign. She had half the mine to call Oliver just to yell at him with her loud voice. He needed to learn to relax a bit when it came to her so called safety. She got that he cared but she liked to think she was more than capable of protecting herself without having him guarding her 24/7.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Felicity made a small detour after leaving the shelter, stopping by her favorite diner, BBB. She ordered her meal, stopping to talk with Jessi a server who never failed to flirt with her every chance he got.

She never took his flirting seriously, he flirted with everyone, including Digg and was always friendly with everyone. He was one of those people you couldn’t help but like and talk with, one of those people who could cheer you up with a smile and a few simple words.

“Do you want me to walk you to your car?” Jessi wondered, glancing behind her after handing over her order to go.

Felicity followed his gaze and saw a man sitting at a booth watching her, he had dark curly hair and a five o’clock shadow and dark eyes. She recognized him from the information she gathered on Gina. He was Gina’s boyfriend, Mike.

“No, I’ll be alright.” She turned back to Jessi, not wanting to get him mixed up in anything, she had a Taser in her purse along with Peper spray ready to use it if she had to. “But thank you, I’ll see you around, Jessi.”

Jessi looked like he wanted to insist but instead he nodded, respecting her decision. “Be careful, Felicity.”

Felicity walked toward the exit, avoiding the man the best she could but as she went to past his booth he stood blocking her path. “Can I help you with something?” Felicity glared up at him.

“Actually you can.” The man, Mike, glared at her. “You can stay away from my girlfriend.”

Felicity scoffed, she wasn’t going to back off just because some asshole tried to intimidate her. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She pushed past him, heading for the exit but was suddenly whirled around, a hand gripping tightly to her wrist.

“You know exactly what I’m talking about. I saw you with her today.” Mike’s grip tightened on her wrist to the point it was painful and she knew it was going to leave a remark.

“I don’t know who the fuck you are but you better stay way from her. I know her bitch mother is up to something. She’s been trying to get rid of me for a long time. But it’s not going to happen.” He yanked her forward, towering over her and Felicity glared up at him defiantly, trying to wrench out of his grasp. “And if you think for a second you’re going to help her with that your just as stupid as Gina’s mother is. I will bre-“

Suddenly the man was shoved back from her, losing his grip on her and Jessi was there. “Keep your fucking hands off my friend or I will break your damn hand. And get the hell out of my diner before I lay your ass out.” He warned darkly, placing himself firmly in between Felicity and Mike, Gina’s boyfriend.

Felicity didn’t know why she was surprised by the sudden protective side of Jessi. She knew he worked two jobs, one of them being here, the other one he was a bouncer at a night club here in the glades but this was the first time seeing his bouncer side only ever have seen him as friendly and a total flirt.

She peered around him to see the two men having a stare down but seconds ticked by until finally Mike shot him a glare, his eyes zeroing in on her and she glared back defiantly at the anger she saw in his eyes. “If you know what’s good for you you’ll listen to what I said or else it won’t end well for you.” He turned heading out the exit.

Her shoulders deflated as Jessi turned around, looking at her concerned. “Are you alright?” He took her wrist examining it, seeing the mark of a handprint circling her wrist. “I’m no doctor but you’re gonna wanna ice this and maybe get it looked at.”

“Yeah, I’m fine.” She said as he let go of her wrist. “Thank you for that.”

“Who was that guy?”

“I don’t know.” She lied. It wasn’t the first time she had to deal with one of the abusive men who been involved with the women she was sheltering. It definitely wasn’t a first for her dealing with a violent man.

Jessi frowned further in concern. “Should I call Digg or Oliver?” He wondered, Felicity tended to come in with a lot of people and they all seemed to work together, but it was Digg and Oliver she was in here the most with.

“No, that’s okay. I was just gonna head home. There’s no need to bother either of them.”

Jessi shook his head, his frown getting deeper if that were possible. “Than at least let me walk you to your car in case that creep is still lurking somewhere outside.” He turned, his hand on her back ushering her forward.

Felicity conceded knowing after what happened he wasn’t going to be talked out of it. Thankfully though the man was gone. She climbed into her car, shutting the door and look at Jessi through the window. “Thank you, Jessi.” She told him sincerely.

“Your welcome.” His friendly smile was back. “Stay safe.”

She nodded, sending him another grateful smile before pulling out of the parking lot.

As she drove home she decided against calling Oliver or Digg telling them what happened. It happened, it was done and over with and she was fine. If she told them they would just be more protective and they were protective enough as it was in her opinion. Especially Oliver.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

The sound of glass breaking had Felicity jolting up in bed, heart pounding against her ribcage. She quickly sat up, swinging her legs over the edge of the bed and as quiet as possible opened her bedside draw and retrieved the gun she kept hidden there, checking the chamber and clicking the safety off.

She padded slowly across the floor, her hand tight around the gun, breathing harshly, fear coursing through her system. She took a deep breath steadying her breathing, straightening her shoulders, before opening the bedroom door, trying to be as quiet as humanly possible, she looked down the hall not seeing anyone and crept through the entire second floor of her home but saw no one before quietly making her way to the First floor. Heart pounding in her chest she made her way through the First floor.

A sharp stinging sensation cutting into her foot had her letting out a curse and she glanced down to see glass shards all over her living room floor.

She raised the gun quickly and looked around the room but it was silent and empty, she cursed under her breath as she looked to the window, finding it broken, she looked down and just at her feet with more broken shards of glass was a red brick wrapped in what looked like paper.

Felicity step back careful of the glass and turned on the light, trying her best to avoid stepping on anymore glass.

She looked around again and realized she was the only one in the house. She clicked the safety back on her gun, setting it on the table and lifted her foot, cringing at the sharp medium sized piece of glass in her foot, she gritted her teeth and pulled it out, blood coating the glass and escaping the cut.

She cursed walking around the living room, avoiding the glass the best she could feeling the bottom of her foot grow wet with blood and stinging from the cut, she reached for the brick amongst the glass and unwrapped the note around it.

_I don't care what I have to do to get what's mine. Even if I have to go through you. You should be more careful. You never know when someone is watching and I can promise you I am watching your ever move, Felicity Smoak._

Felicity let out a string of curses as she read the note and the thinly veiled threat, her earlier fear turning into a wave of anger.

This wasn’t good. Not at all. She needed to resolve this before it escalated but she had no idea which ex of the sheltered women could be behind this. She had her suspicions of course but there was no way of knowing for sure.

Fuck, this wasn’t good at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave a comment if you like and let me know what you like about the story or if there is something you don't like about it. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. I hope you like this chapter. 
> 
> I apologize for any mistakes in advance.

Oliver groaned reaching for his phone on his nightstand that was going off, he blinked the sleep from his eyes as he glanced at the screen that was far too bright in his near pitch black room. His brow furrowed as he saw not only the time but the name that flashed across the screen as well.

Why was Detective Lance calling him at two in the morning?  
He swiped his thumb over the answer button. "Detective Lance?" his voice came out gruff with sleep.

" _Queen_ ," Quinten Lance's voice came over the line. " _I have no time for pleasantries._ "

Oliver frowned at his short attitude. "What's wrong? Why are you calling me this late? Is this about another girl you need Felicity to take in?"

" _This is about her. There was a disturbance called in at her address_ -"

Oliver's heart pounded in his chest and he didn't need to hear more than the fact that something had happened at Felicity's. He dropped his phone on the mattress as he quickly climbed out of bed throwing on the first pair of jeans he could find, slipping his shoes on quickly. He could faintly hear Lance's voice calling out to him thinly from his phone. He didn't bother with a shirt and simply pulled on one of his gray zip-up hoodies, grabbing the keys from his apartment he was out the door, forgetting to grab his phone.

He swore to God if Felicity wasn't alright he was going to hurt someone. More than likely kill someone.

                                           ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ 

Felicity sighed as she rubbed her temples, her foot stinging from standing on the open cut as she tried to answer all the questions the police were throwing at her.

She hadn’t planned on calling the cops, wanting to handle this herself but that didn’t seem to matter since her neighbor Mrs. Deloris was the one to call the cops, having heard glass breaking and had gotten a little-frightened someone was breaking in.

"Mrs. Smoak?" Felicity looked up to see Detective Lance approaching her.

"Detective Lance? What are you doing here?" she frowned.

"You think when your place came across the scanner I wasn't going to book it here?" He shot her an incredulous look. "Are you alright? What happened?"

Felicity opened her mouth to reply when the sound of screeching tires sounded, her brow furrowed. "You didn't call Dig or Oliver on your way over here did you?" She hadn't planned on keeping this from them. Just downplaying it a bit because they were worried about her enough as it was. If they knew what happened she knew for sure she wouldn't be shaking their concerns off any longer.

Lance frowned at her. "You need to take this more seriously. And if you won't let Oliver know, I will."

No sooner has the words left his mouth she could hear the front door being thrown open, hitting against the wall and Oliver striding into the room, looking like a man on a mission, a storm brewing in his eyes. "Felicity!"

"You can't be here sir." An officer stopped him. "This is a crime scene."

"Get out of my way. Now!" He growled, eyes glaring darkly. He needed to get to Felicity make sure she was alright.

"Sir, I don't know who you are. You need to leave."

Oliver's fist clenched the veins in his arms bunching. "I'm not going anywhere. Move." Oliver was barely keeping himself from knocking out the officer who was only doing his job. "Where's the woman that lives here? Where's Felicity?!"

"Sir, I won't say it again. You need-"

"It's alright, Let him through." Detective Lance called out and Oliver looked up to see him standing with Felicity, dressed in only a pair of pajama pants and a tank top. Relief hit him at the sight of her relatively unharmed.

He pushed past the officer with eyes only for her. "Felicity,"

"I'm alright," she assured him as he came forward. "I'm fine. Nothi-" She cut off mid-sentence in surprise as Oliver wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight to him. The move was so sudden and unexpected she fell silent.

His arms around her caused a wave of emotions to hit her and she slowly brought her arms up, hands on his sides just as he was pulling back, hands on her shoulders. "Are you okay? Were you hurt? What happened?"

"I'm fine. I wasn't hurt. And-"

"Miss Smoak, I need you to sit down so I can take a look at your cuts." She was cut off by the paramedic.

"Cuts!?" Oliver's eyes widened. "Where?" he took a step back running his eyes over her form from head to toe.

Felicity sighed. "My foot just got cut by a little glass, it's not a big deal."

"You said you weren't hurt." A muscle in his jaw ticked, showing his upset.

"I wasn't." She tried to maneuver her way around the broken glass on the floor. "Stupid glass is everywh- Oliver!" she yelped in surprise clutching at his shoulders as he suddenly scooped her up into his arms, carrying her out of the room and over to her kitchen, the paramedic and Lance following behind them.

"You're bleeding, You were hurt." he set her on the counter, stepping to the side so the paramedic could do his job. "What happened?"

Felicity sighed as the paramedic began looking at her foot, cleaning the blood away and looking for any glass.

"It doesn't look like you'll need stitches. But you'll need to keep the wound clean and stay off your foot for the first couple days so these cuts can heal properly." The paramedic talked as he used anti-septic on foot before bandaging it and wrapping it.

Felicity waited till the paramedic was done before answering. "I don't know. I was sleeping. I woke when I heard a window shatter. I went to investigate, found the window broken."

"You should have called me." Oliver frowned intensely. "What if it hadn't been just a broken window? What if someone had broken in? You could have been seriously hurt or worst."

"But I wasn't," Felicity argued. "Everything's fine."

Oliver scowled, clenching his jaw. "Everything is not fine. Nothing about what happened tonight is fine, Felicity."

Felicity sighed, pushing her hair back away from her face, "I didn't want to worry any-"

"What the hell happened to your wrist?!" while the words were said with anger, his hands were gentle as he cradled her arm, looking closing at the bruise coloring the skin of her wrist.

"I thought you said no one had broken in?" Lance leveled her with a disapproving look.

"They didn't." she tried to pull her hand back but Oliver was unrelenting as he cradled her hand, examining it.

"Then how did that happen?" Lance questioned, raising one eyebrow at her.

"I had a run-in with a man earlier at a diner." She reluctantly admitted.

"What man?" Oliver finally dropped her hand but he looked even more upset then a moment ago.

"Just some man. I don't know who he was." She mumbled, avoiding looking at Oliver.

"Fe-li-ci-ty." he dragged her name out by every syllable and she felt a shiver run down her spine, the way he said her name doing things to her she didn't have time to put a name to. "The truth. Please."

"It was Gina's ex." She found herself answering him with the way he was looking at her. " I went by Big Belly Burger to get some food and he confronted me about her as I was leaving. Made some threats. When I tried to walk past him, he grabbed my arm." Oliver swore his expression darkening. "But I was fine, Jes-"

The sound of her house phone ringing sounded and she moved to get down from the counter.

"No. I'll get it." Oliver moved toward her house phone, answering it on the fifth ring. "What?" he barked into the line.

_"Oliver?"_ Oliver could hear the confusion in Digg's voice. _"What are you doing at Felicity's? Is she alright? Did Jessi call you too? Is that why you're at her place?"_

"Jessi?" Oliver's face scrunched up in confusion. "Why would Jessi call me?"

" _Felicity was there. He said some asshole had been watching her and that he had some kind of encounter with her as she was leaving. Jessi chased the guy off and made sure she got to her car safely."_

"Why did he call you and not me?" Oliver frowned.

_"Because I'm more approachable._ " Digg's tone was dry. _"This happened earlier. I just now got his voice message. He left it for me a few hours ago,_ " There was a pause. _"Wait, if Jessi didn't call you. Why are you at her place?"_

“Someone broke into her home.” Oliver’s jaw clenched.

_“What? Are you there with her? Is Felicity okay?_ ” Dig demanded tone full of concern.

“Yes, I’m with her now. She’ll be okay.” Oliver said he would make sure of it.

_“I’m on my way. Don’t leave her on her own.”_ Digg hung up before Oliver could respond.

Oliver placed the phone back into the receiver. “Digg is on his way.”

Felicity sighed. “He doesn’t need to do that. I’m fine.”

“He’s your friend, he found out you had an altercation with a man earlier tonight and then he finds out that someone broke into your own. Of course, he’s going to be here.” Oliver moved back over to her, his hand landing on her shoulder. “When were you going to tell me what happened earlier tonight?”

“I was just telling you before Digg called,” she said rather defensively. Okay, she hadn’t planned on saying anything but Oliver didn’t need to know that.

“And if I hadn’t seen your wrist would you still have said something?” He asked sharply. “Or would Digg and I know about it because of Jessi?”

Felicity pursed her lips. Damn it, she knew Jessi’s heart was in the right place but why couldn’t he just keep what had happened at the diner between them?

“Right,” said Oliver with a shake of his head. “When are you going to start taking this more seriously. This is your life-”

“Your right it is my life.” Felicity cut him off, raising her chin stubbornly. “Which makes it my choice.”

Oliver threw his arms out in frustration. “Your choices are going to get you killed!”

“Maybe you just need to have a little faith that I know what I’m doing!” Felicity snapped back at him.

“Well do you? Because from where I’m standing you don’t! You're being reckless.” His body was tense, his fist clenching at his side, jaw clenching, his blue eyes were a darker shade than she was used to. “I’m not going to stand by and let you get yourself killed! I can’t!”

Felicity's eyes widened, her heart skipping a beat about how passionate he sounded and his need to keep her safe.

“Alright, how about we take this down a notch.” Lance interrupted having watched them go back and forth.

Oliver clenched his jaw, sending a glare at Lance for the interruption.

Lance focused on Felicity. “I’m gonna need you to give me your full statement.” He didn’t want to have to make her come down to the station after everything she’d been through tonight.

“Alright.” Felicity nodded, pulling her gaze from Oliver.

Lance pulled out his notepad to take down her statement.

Fifteen minutes later Felicity was almost finished giving Lance her full statement when Digg came striding through the door, officers parting as his large frame moved through the room. “Felicity, thank God, you’re alright.” he walked right up to her and hugged her gingerly.

“I’m fine,” Felicity told him as he pulled back looking at her full of concern while also appearing calm.

“Nothing about this is fine.” Oliver stood to her side, arms crossed over his chest.

Digg looked at Oliver. “What happened?” he knew Oliver wouldn’t downplay it the way Felicity would have.

“Someone threw a rock through her window.” Oliver ground out, turning his intense gaze on Felicity. “And she doesn’t see how much worse this could have been.”

Felicity rubbed her forehead in frustration. “I’m not going to keep arguing with you about this, Oliver.”

“No, he’s right, Felicity,” Digg interjected, tone grave. “What if it hadn’t been just a rock? What if someone would have just broken in here? You could have been seriously hurt or worse and then where would we be?”

Felicity was about to respond but was cut off by Detective Lance speaking. “I understand that there was a note, wasn’t there?”

“Yes.” Felicity answered reluctantly casting dreaded looks at Oliver and Digg.

Lance waved an officer over and he handed an evidence bag and inside was the note, he read the message out loud. “I don't care what I have to do to get what's mine. Even if I have to go through you. You should be more careful. You never know when someone is watching and I can promise you I am watching your every move, Felicity Smoak.” Lance looked up at Felicity worry clear in his expression. “Do you have an idea who might have done this?”

“No. In my line of work I’ve gained a lot of enemies.” Felicity answered, casting looks at Oliver and Digg for their reaction.

Digg had crossed his arms and was side-eying her, giving her one of his Digg’s look that basically said she was smarter than this.

Oliver.. Oliver was a whole ‘nother story. He was clenching and unclenching his jaw his eyes were dark with anger, his back rigid and the set of his shoulders tense, his hands were tightened into fists so tightly the white bone of his knuckles could be seen beneath his skin. “You…” he looked at her with an unreadable look in his eyes that she couldn’t decipher. “Whoever the fuck did this left a note like that and you weren’t going to tell me about it?” he asked lowly.

“I didn’t want you or Digg to worry,” Felicity admitted, feeling guilt for her intentions of keeping something from them.

“Well, that’s just too fucking bad. Because I am worried!” Oliver all but exploded, his cheeks flushing red in anger. “How the hell am I supposed to protect you if you won’t let me do my _damn_ job?!”

Felicity bristled at the notion that she needed a man’s protection. “I can protect myself!”

“But you shouldn’t have to!” He returned heatedly. “If you stopped being stubborn for five freaking minutes you would see that all I want is to keep you safe!!”

Felicity opened her mouthing but nothing came out, she shut it, staring back at him, her chest felt tight, her heart skipping a beat in her chest at his words. His blue eyes were so intense it felt like they were piercing through her.

“Alright, let’s take this down a notch.” Digg gave them both a look before turning back to Detective Lance. “I’ll write up a list of possible suspects who did this and get it to you first thing in the morning.”

Lance nodded. “Good, it could help us find out who did this.” he focused his gaze back on Felicity. “Do you want to press charges on the guy who did that?” he nodded his head at her bruised wrist.

Felicity shook her head. “No. I wasn’t seriously hurt.”

Lance frowned wanting to argue but just shook his head. He really wished she would take her own safety more seriously. “I don’t agree but it’s your decision. I will advise that you reconsider and you shouldn’t stay here alone at least not until the situation is taken care of.”

“I can’t go anywhere else. This is my home.” Felicity shook her head.

“And it’s not exactly safe at the moment and you’re a young woman living alone,” Lance stressed. “You need to be serious about this. Your safety is important.”

“She’ll be safe.” Oliver cut in. “She’ll be staying with me.”

“What?” Felicity’s head whipped toward him, eyes wide. “No, I’m not.”

“Either you stay with me or I stay here with you crashing right outside your bedroom door,” Oliver warned, he wasn’t joking. If she was insisting on staying here then he would make damn sure he was close in case something happened again.

“Digg,” Felicity turned to her longtime friend and partner. “Would you be the voice of reason and talk some sense into him.”

“No, I'm with Oliver on this one,” he said much to her surprise. “If you want to stay here you better be prepared for two guard dogs cause I can’t let you stay here on your own in good conscious. Or you could come home with me. Lyla and I have a guest room.”

“I can’t impose on you and Lyla like that.” she protested immediately.

“You wouldn’t be.” he said.

“No.” Felicity told him.

“So what’s it gonna be then?” asked Oliver, his eyes unrelenting. “The two of us standing guard at your door or my place where it’s secure.”

Felicity didn’t want them standing guard at her bedroom door like guard dogs but she also didn’t want to impose on Diggle and Lyla. “Alright, fine.” she looked at Lance. “I’ll be staying with Oliver until this is cleared up.” she shot Oliver a glare. “Happy?”

“Ecstatic!” He deadpanned.

Lance nodded, relieved to know she would be in good hands. “You can get a few things and go, my officers and I will wrap things up here. You can stop by the station tomorrow with Mr. Diggle with that list.”

Felicity pushed off the counter. “I just need to get a few things.”

                                                 ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ 

The ride to Oliver’s place was a tense and silent one. Diggle had returned home once he was sure she was fine and she would be safe with Oliver.

Felicity found herself watching Oliver, his muscles were rigid with tension. The way his hands gripped the steering wheel so tightly the white of his knuckles shown through his skin. The way he clenched and unclenched his jaw.

She broke the silence in the car when she could no longer take the tense atmosphere between them. “Are you gonna say something?”

He shot a quick look at her his eyes angry but he said nothing, turning his gaze back on the road.

“I get it you’re angry but-”

“There is no but about it. Of course, I’m angry.” he said heatedly. “You could have been seriously hurt tonight and you weren’t even going to call me.”

“I don’t have to call you every time something goes wrong. I won’t rely on you that much.” Felicity felt her own anger rising.

“But I want you to.” his voice raised. “I want to be there when you need me, I want to be the one you turn to.”

The thought of needing someone put her on edge. “Well, I don’t want to need you.”

“Right.” it came out through clench teeth as he glared out at the road ahead.

Felicity winced, that came out worse than she had intended. “I don’t want to need anyone, Oliver.”

“No,” he shook his head, his hands tightening even further on the wheel. “I got it.”

She pursed her lips as the car came to a sudden stop. Felicity looked out to see they were parked out in front of a two-story brownstone.

Oliver, turned off the ignition, climbing out of the car. “C’mon.”   
Felicity sighed, closing the door behind her as he reached into the backseat for her bag. She followed him silently up the steps, she tapped her foot as he put the key into the lock, opening the door and gesturing for her to go inside.

She stepped inside and after closing the door behind them, Oliver brushed past her. “I’ll show you to the guest room.”

Felicity followed him through his home, looking around and saw it was pretty much what most bachelor pads looked like, stainless steel tables, leather couches, and furniture, though there were a couple family photos.

“This way.” Felicity followed him down the hall, he pushed a door open, walking inside and setting her bag on the Queen size mattress.

Felicity glanced around the room as she stepped inside.

“The bathroom is one door down to the left and my room is just across the hall. If you need anything let me know.” he clenched his jaw. “Or don’t since that is what you prefer.”

He closed the door behind him before she could respond and she heaved a long drawn out sigh, flopping down onto the bed, throwing an arm over her eyes.

Ugh, clearly Oliver was really upset with her. She wasn’t sure how she felt about that.

                                                      ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Oliver stared up at his ceiling, unable to fall to sleep, he turned his head looking out his bedroom door that he left open in case Felicity actually needed anything. His brow furrowed. He couldn’t understand her reluctance to let him in. Was it something he did wrong?

If it was he wish she would just tell him what it was he did that made her not want his help.

Why was it so hard for her to just let him be there? That’s all he wanted.

He wanted to be the one she turned to, the one she relied on. The one she needed.

He just wanted to keep her safe because the thought of her being hurt, ripped at his chest like an open wound and lit a fire inside him he wasn’t sure he could control.

He was unsure of why she refused to let him help her but he did know one thing. He would find out who was behind tonight’s events and he would put the fear of God into him and if whoever it was came near her again he would kill him.

                                                     ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Felicity spent the night tossing and turning, unable to sleep. Her fight with Oliver bothered her more than she’d like to admit.

When morning came it was almost a relief, she didn’t have to keep up the pretense of trying and failing to get a decent night sleep.

She walked out of the guest bedroom, clothes in hand to take a shower, she chanced a glance into his room through the open doorway but she didn’t see him. She pursed her lips wondering where he could be?

She walked toward the bathroom door, noticing it was closed and thought maybe he was in there. She raised her arm, her hand poised to knock just as the door opened, revealing a freshly showered Oliver, wearing nothing but a towel low on his waist.

She felt her breath hitch, her eyes focusing in on the bare chest in front of her and the most perfect abs she saw in her entire life. She just might have swallowed her damn tongue.

Her eyes traced every dip and line in his perfectly defined body. She held her arms more tightly to her own body when she felt the urge to trace his every muscle line with her hands. It wasn’t like it was the first time she saw him shirtless, she seen him spar with Digg with no shirt multiple times, but his skin was still wet and there was a lone drop of water traveling down his chest and she wanted nothing more than to lick that single drop, swiping her tongue against his flesh.

_Jesus, what was wrong with her? Oliver was her employee but more importantly, he was her friend. You weren’t supposed to be thinking these kinds of thoughts about your friends._

“Felicity?”

When she felt his hand lay atop her shoulder, she jerked her gaze up to find him watching her, speaking her name. Her face flushed with embarrassment realizing he had been talking to her the whole time she’d been ogling him. “Hmm?”

“Did you need to use the bathroom?” he questioned, his mouth pulling into a frown. “Are you alright? You seem out of it.”

“No, no, no, I’m fine.” she said quickly. Too quickly. “I’m just still half alseep.” she lied, forcing a smile she hoped was convincing.   
“But after a shower, I’m sure I’ll be more awake.”

Oliver dropped his hand, stepping to the side so she could get to the bathroom. “The water's still hot, there are towels on the shelf and a new toothbrush inside the cabinet.”

Felicity watched as he walked to his room, the muscles in his back shifting, once his bedroom door closed behind him, she shook her head, closing the bathroom door behind her and leaning against it. “You cannot have lustful thoughts about Oliver.” she told her. “You absolutely can’t do that.”

But who was she kidding? She totally just had those exact thoughts about his amazingly perfect abs.

Damn him and his stupid amazing abs.

                                           ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Felicity wandered through Oliver's home following the scent of freshly brewed coffee and she was pretty sure she smelled bacon and pancakes.

And found Oliver with his back to her, now fully clothed as he cooked pancakes on the stove. “That smells good.”

“I thought I make us some breakfast before we head to the shelter.” Oliver turned off the stove and moved the finished pancakes from the pan to a plate on the kitchen island before moving and retrieving two plates from the overhead cabinet.

“Would you mind if I help myself to a cup of coffee?” Felicity wondered.

“Make yourself at home.” Oliver placed pancakes on both plates and sat the proper silverware beside them.

Felicity moved around reaching for a cup in the cupboard, pouring herself a cup and making it how she liked it. She could feel Oliver’s eyes on her as she moved to take a seat at the island.

A silence fell between them as he took the seat beside her. She felt like there was this divide between them that hadn’t been there before last night.

“I didn’t know you could cook,” Felicity commented to fill the silence.

When nothing but silence followed she thought he wasn’t going to respond at all until he said. “I don’t get to do it that often.”

Felicity nodded, lifting her fork and take a bite of the pancakes, her eyes widening at just how good they were. “Wow,” she said after a moment. “That’s is really good. I can’t cook to save my life. I burn water. Where did you learn to cook so well?”

Felicity waited for him to respond but he never did, she looked over at him to see his gaze was focused on her. Or more precisely on her wrist which had turned a dark purple in the shape of fingers encircling her wrist. “Oliver?”

She waved her hand in front of him and his gaze snapped back to hers. “What?”

Felicity sighed, placing her fork down and turned to him more fully. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“I just..” He clenched his jaw. “I can’t understand how you take everyone’s safety seriously when you won’t even take your own safety into account.”

“Oliver, it’s not that I don’t take my own safety into account.” She told him, wrapping her hand around her coffee cup and feeling the warmth.

“Then what is it? Because from where I sitting that’s what it looks like. Why didn’t you call me? Or Digg?”

“I told you last night I didn’t want to need anyone.”

“I remember.” Oliver's voice was low and she could hear the slight twinge of bitterness.

“When I was with my ex, Cooper, he made feel like he was the only thing I could depend on. Made me feel like I couldn’t even depend on myself.” Felicity found herself saying, wanting to be honest with Oliver. “But I can depend on myself now. I know how capable I am and I won’t let anyone tell me different.”

The frustration melted away as Oliver’s eyes softened in understanding. “You think just because you depend on someone that you’ll go back to that?"

Felicity felt the soft understanding look that came over him, pulling at her resolve and she looked away from him.

“Felicity.” he placed his hand on her shoulder, waiting till she returned her gaze back to him before speaking. “It’s okay to depend on others. It doesn’t make you any less capable. It doesn’t diminish your strength. I don’t think anything could. You are one of the strongest people I know.”

Felicity felt his words washing over her like a balm and she placed her hand over his on her shoulder.

“I just want to make sure you’re safe.” Oliver murmured, his other hand itched to reach out and cup her cheek, but he restrained himself from doing so. And it was so fucking hard. “I need you safe.” He needed her safe the way he needed the people he cared about moat safe.

“Okay.” Felicity said after a moment, being drawn in by the intensity in his eyes the depth of concern in his voice. And if she was honest with herself it felt good to know that Oliver cared about her so much.

“Okay?” Oliver repeated. “Okay as in okay you hear me or okay as in okay you’ll call me if you ever think in danger?”

“Both,” Felicity answered moving her hand from his sliding it down his arm. “I hear what you’re saying and if I ever truly believe I’m in danger, something I can't handle on my own. You’ll be my first call.”

Relief washed over Oliver and his lips pulled up into a smile. “Thank you.”

Felicity gave a chuckle. “You’re thanking me for saying you’ll be my first call.”

Oliver grinned then. “I am. Any guy would be lucky to be you’ll first call no matter the reason.”

A blush fanned across her cheeks, and she ducked her head, biting back a smile.

Oliver couldn’t stop himself from brushing her hair back tentatively, his knuckles brushing her cheek, feeling a tug in his chest pulling him toward her.

Felicity cleared her throat, lifting her coffee cup back up. “So when we go in I’ll compile a list with Digg about potential suspects of who might have been the one to throw that brick through my window and then you can take me down to the police station to see Lance.”

Oliver nodded as he put the appropriate amount of distance between them. “Sounds like a plan.”

And he would find Gina's ex, warn him of the consequences of coming after Felicity. And if he had to break a few bones to get his point across so be it. If he thought he could treat Felicity the way he was clearly used to treating Gina. He had another thing coming.

No one went after Felicity. Not when he could do something about it and he was more than willing to make example of anyone who came after her.

And whoever it was that threw a rock into her window will soon learn that they targeted the wrong woman.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are always appreciated.


	6. Author's Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going on hiatus for personal reasons.

This is not an update. Unfortunately, I will not be updating for a while. Several months at least. Could be longer. 

My mother is having surgery this week coming up and she’s gonna need care around the clock and with my job, and taking care of her and RL, I just won’t have the time to write or work on any of the stories I have going. 

I apologize sincerely but I will not be writing and all my stories are going on hiatus. 

However, I will get back to them. Eventually. 

Again, I just want to apologize for the long wait ahead.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to ask me anything regarding my stories on my tumblr.
> 
> tumblr - originalhybridloverfics


End file.
